Destinées - L'Appartenance
by SeiraTsuki
Summary: Préquel de Destinées - Calyssa et Charlie partent en mission mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Calyssa est mordu toute sa vie est bouleversée. Aleksander veut la sienne et va tout mettre en oeuvre pour ça. Elles trouveront un réel soutien à Forks en la Famille Cullen qui les aideront de bien des manières. (Merci la limite de mots qui m'a obligée à réduire mon résumé)
1. L'Appartenance - Chapitre 1

_Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la talentueuse J.K Rowling et celui de Twilight à Stephenie Meyer. Seules Calyssa Bartholomew et Charlie Milner m'appartiennent._

 _Bonjour, je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction : Destinées qui se composera de Trois parties. Le préquel L'Appartenance, la 1ère partie L'Affaire P ( déjà postée mais qui subit de nombreuse modification actuellement) et la 2ème partie La purge._

 _En espérant que cela vous plaise. Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'appartenance – Chapitre 1.**

 _Samedi, 7 novembre 1981._

La nuit était calme, seul le vent qui sifflait entre les arbres venait briser le silence. L'air était glacial, des flocons de neige commençaient doucement à tomber. La lune, presque pleine, donnait un air mystérieux à la forêt.

Cela aurait pu être une nuit magnifique. Cela aurait pu oui.

Un craquement retentit, suivit d'un hurlement de douleur faisant s'envoler une flopée d'oiseaux. Après un court instant deux silhouettes se faufilaient à nouveau entre les arbres précipitamment, le souffle court. L'une semblait supporter difficilement la deuxième.

\- Attention ! s'exclama une voix féminine.

Malgré la luminosité créée par la lune, elles n'avaient pas vu le ravin qui se profilait devant elles. Mais c'était trop tard, les deux silhouettes basculèrent en avant elles dégringolèrent violement la pente. L'atterrissage fut d'autant plus douloureux. Un cri déchirant s'éleva.

\- Calyssa, souffla une autre voix féminine.

\- Charlie… Ma jambe…

Ladite Calyssa gémit.

\- Elles sont là !

Charlie écarquilla les yeux et se traina vers Calyssa qui pouvait à peine bouger. Cette dernière respirait difficilement. Elle tentait vainement de l'aider à se redresser.

\- Allez Caly, va falloir que tu m'aides un peu là.

Mais elle ne réagissait pas, la douleur l'avait fait s'évanouir. Charlie ne savait pas quoi faire elle les entendait : ils approchaient. Déjà qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'effort pour les rattraper, si en plus elles restaient immobiles, cela n'allait pas être à leur avantage.

Elle tenta à nouveau de relever Calyssa en la tirant de toutes ses forces tout en se levant. Elle réussit enfin à la mettre debout, la tenant fermement sous les bras. Elle était à bout de souffle, Calyssa n'était pas bien grosse mais elle était, présentement, comme un poids mort ce qui était compliqué pour la maintenir. Alors qu'elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour la soulever, plusieurs silhouettes apparurent en haut du ravin. Ils étaient là.

Le cœur de Charlie s'emballa. C'était fini, elles n'allaient pas pouvoir fuir cette fois. Elle jeta des coups d'œil paniqués autour d'elle, de la sueur dégoulinait le long de son visage. L'un de leurs poursuivants s'élança vers elles. Pris de panique, elle poussa Calyssa sur le côté et sortit d'un geste rapide sa baguette magique.

\- Protego ! cria-t-elle.

Un bouclier presque translucide se plaça devant elle mais il n'eut quasiment aucun effet, car quand l'homme entra en collision avec, il éclata. Charlie fut projetée en arrière, elle percuta violement un arbre. Sa respiration fut momentanément coupée après l'impact.

\- Alors ma biche, vous avez réellement cru pouvoir nous échapper ?

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et pencha la tête sur le côté tout en lui caressant la joue. Il semblait s'amuser, ce qui était réellement terrifiant. C'est pourquoi, alors que les battements de son cœur étaient déjà rapides, ils redoublèrent d'intensité.

\- La touche pas s'pèce d'ordure ! s'écria Calyssa.

Elle se releva difficilement, baguette brandit. L'homme la regarda avant d'éclater de rire. Charlie profita de son relâchement d'attention pour s'éloigner de lui et se rapprocher de Calyssa. Cette dernière attrapa le bras de son amie et la serra contre elle. Elles étaient perdues c'était une évidence. Alors que cette pensée les traversait, plusieurs personnes apparurent, semblant arriver de nulle part. Ils étaient au moins huit.

\- Vous êtes sur notre territoire, dit un des hommes qui venait d'arriver.

\- Oh, autant pour moi, nous prenons ce qui nous appartient et nous nous en allons.

Il amorça un geste, voulant s'approcher de Calyssa et de Charlie mais l'homme n'était pas du même avis, il se plaça entre eux.

\- Elles, elles restent ici.

Il hésitait, lui et sa bande étaient à peine cinq. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids surtout que dans le lot il y en avait un plutôt baraqué qui semblait n'attendre qu'une seule chose : en découdre. Il soupira tout en levant les bras en signe d'abandon. Faisant signe aux autres de le suivre, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Calyssa et Charlie avant de disparaitre.

Charlie souffla de soulagement, toute la pression qu'elle avait ressentie jusqu'à présent retomba. L'adrénaline qui avait été emmagasiné dans son corps tout au long et qui maintenant avait disparu laissa place à une douleur lancinante dans presque toutes les parties de son anatomie. Elle peinait à rester debout mais ne pouvait pas se relâcher sentant que Calyssa, elle, de son côté devenait de plus en plus lourde.

\- Caly ?

Pour seule réponse, cette dernière bascula en arrière. Charlie resserra son emprise sur elle mais le peu de force qu'elle avait conservée n'était pas assez vigoureuse pour la maintenir debout. Elle se laissa tomber par terre pour accompagner le corps de son amie.

L'homme qui leur avait évité une mort certaine s'approcha vivement d'elles. Il s'accroupit et observa les plaies présentent sur la totalité du corps de Calyssa.

\- Elle est dans un piteux état, dit-il.

Il posa une main sur les côtes de la jeune fille.

\- Elle a plusieurs côtes cassées.

Il continua son inspection.

\- Sa jambe droite l'est également à divers endroits, plusieurs organes vitaux ont étaient touchés et… Elle a été mordue ?

Charlie hocha la tête, le teint livide. Cette dernière avait bien évidemment remarqué que ceux qui les avaient sauvés étaient des créatures surnaturelles, des vampires plus précisément. Tout comme ceux qui avaient mis Calyssa dans cet état. Mais contrairement à eux, ceux-ci avaient les yeux dorés. Ce qui était, si les souvenirs de Charlie étaient bons, signe que leur régime était dit « végétarien ».

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil vers la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Elle semblait inquiète.

\- Elle va se transformer ? demanda Charlie.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle, surpris.

\- Comment vous…

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, coupa-t-elle, on peut la sauver ? Est-ce qu'elle va obligatoirement se transformer ?

\- Elle va se transformer, affirma-t-il une expression presque désolé sur le visage. Si on lui en laisse l'occasion, sinon on peut… abréger ses souffrances.

Charlie posa ses yeux verts sur son amie. Elles se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfant. Voisine dans le même quartier, elles avaient ouvert leurs lettres de Poudlard ensemble et avaient passées leurs formations d'Auror ensemble. Inspirant fortement pour retenir ses larmes elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Dans le monde magique, les créatures surnaturelles, tels que les loups-garou ou les vampires, étaient difficilement acceptées. Mais en même temps Calyssa était une battante, jamais elle ne choisirait de laisser tomber la vie. Non elle déciderait de se battre et ce même si elle devait se battre avec le monde entier.

Charlie secoua la tête.

\- Elle voudrait se battre.

L'homme la regarda avant de regarder ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Il prit Calyssa dans ses bras.

\- On va l'emmener chez nous, on ne peut pas la laisser se transformer ici.

Charlie se laissa guider, apparemment ils ne se trouvaient pas loin de là où ils logeaient. Une dizaine de minutes après ils étaient arrivés devant une grande villa en plein milieu de la forêt. Drôle d'endroit pour une maison, même si au fond cela n'était pas vraiment surprenant en tant que vampire, ils devaient pouvoir être éloignés de tout.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison les uns après les autres. L'homme déposa Calyssa sur le canapé du salon. Charlie s'assit non loin d'elle.

\- Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ?

\- On ne peut pas vraiment le savoir, répondit-il.

Elle prit la main de son amie, elle était glaciale. Sa respiration qui jusqu'à présent était difficile et lente venait de s'arrêter, Charlie dût se faire violence pour ne pas pleurer.

Le temps lui semblait tellement long, son regard était posé sur Calyssa qui semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. La voir comme cela mettait Charlie dans un état tel qu'elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle appréhendait beaucoup son réveil mais était également pressée de la voir à nouveau éveillée et en vie, d'une certaine façon.

Après un moment qui parut interminable aux yeux de Charlie, Calyssa ouvrit subitement les yeux. Cette dernière sembla quelque peu perdue. Ses yeux qui avaient auparavant une douce couleur bleue azure étaient présentement rouges comme le sang. Ses longs cheveux noirs semblaient encore plus beaux qu'avant. Elle se redressa dans un bond. L'homme qui les avait empêchés de se faire tuer se plaça en vitesse devant Charlie. Calyssa jeta des coups d'œil rapide autour d'elle.

Elle posa son regard pourpre sur Charlie et l'observa un moment avant de s'élancer brusquement vers eux. Elle envoya l'homme valser puis s'écrasa sur Charlie, celle-ci tomba à la renverse se cognant méchamment la tête contre le sol.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Emmett vite ! hurla une voix féminine.

Le concerné, qui était un homme grand et baraqué, s'approcha en un éclair d'elle et attrapa de justesse Calyssa avant qu'elle ne plante ses crocs dans la chair de Charlie. Cette dernière se recula précipitamment mettant le plus de distance entre elle et son amie.

Emmett avait beaucoup de mal à la maitriser, son statut de nouveau-née la rendait beaucoup plus puissante et donc beaucoup plus dangereuse. Il la guida dehors. La femme qui avait demandé l'aide d'Emmett s'approcha de Charlie puis s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Charlie hocha la tête, encore un peu sonnée. Elle se releva, aidée par la jeune femme.

\- Emmett l'emmène chasser, elle sera sans doute plus calme après, l'informa-t-elle.

Charlie se sentait observer, tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Se sentant légèrement embarrassée par autant d'attention, elle se tortilla sur place.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non merci, répondit Charlie en souriant doucement.

Cette femme avait l'air d'être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gentille. A ce moment-là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait même pas leurs noms alors qu'ils leurs avaient sauvés la vie.

\- Je m'appelle Charlie Milner, dit-elle timidement.

\- Carlisle Cullen, voici ma femme Esmée et nos enfants Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Emmett qui a emmené ton amie chasser.

\- Calyssa Bartholomew, elle s'appelle Calyssa.

Carlisle sourit. Charlie les observa un à un, ils étaient tous d'une grande beauté et possédaient une élégance peu commune.

\- Merci beaucoup, lança Charlie après un petit moment de silence. Merci de nous avoir sauvées.

\- C'est normal.

Elle sourit et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle se sentait épuisé, et la douleur dans son corps faisait à nouveau surface. Les dégâts sur son corps n'étaient pas énormes, seulement quelques égratignures mais elle devait sans doute avoir plusieurs hématomes sur tout le corps.

Carlisle s'approcha d'elle, il avait des compresses et du désinfectant dans la main. Charlie se demanda quand est-ce qu'il avait été les chercher.

\- Je vais juste désinfecter tes plaies et vérifier que tu n'as rien de plus grave.

Elle hocha la tête. Il s'occupa d'elle avec beaucoup de douceur, d'après lui elle n'avait rien de bien grave, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Calyssa, Charlie avait peur qu'elle lui en veuille peut-être qu'elle aurait préféré mourir ? Non, cela n'était pas dans son caractère.

La porte claqua, Emmett et Calyssa étaient de retour. Charlie ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, allait-elle à nouveau essayer de la tuer ? Calyssa pénétra dans la pièce semblant s'être calmée, elle s'arrêta tout de même à une distance plutôt raisonnable de Charlie. Un silence plutôt pesant s'abattit dans la pièce.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Calyssa honteuse.

Charlie balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main et lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Carlisle s'éclairci la gorge, tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

\- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas le moment adéquat, que Charlie doit être fatiguée mais j'aimerais comprendre, commença-t-il.

\- Vous voulez comprendre pourquoi nous sommes au courant pour l'existence des vampires ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Hum, je pense que ça ne posera pas de problème qu'on vous le dise, au vu du fait que vous êtes des créatures magiques.

Charlie se tourna vers Calyssa qui acquiesça.

\- Si nous connaissons votre existence c'est parce que dans le monde où l'on vient, vous êtes connus. On apprend tout sur vous à l'école.

\- Et vous êtes quoi exactement ? demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

Si les souvenirs de Charlie étaient bons, il s'agissait de Jasper.

\- Des sorciers, répondit Calyssa.

\- J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'avoir à faire à eux, cela n'a pas été une bonne expérience, avoua Carlisle.

\- Les sorciers ont quelques soucis avec les créatures magiques, heureusement nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça. Mais c'est vrai qu'être une créature surnaturelle dans le monde magique n'est pas chose aisée. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes droits que les sorciers, ce que je trouve très raciste faut le dire, expliqua Charlie.

\- Oui mais les choses changeront, si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui ce sera demain, assura Calyssa.

Charlie se massa les tempes, un mal de tête commençait à faire son apparition. Esmée lui proposa d'aller se reposer, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir cette journée l'avait éreintée. La chambre qu'Esmée lui avait désignée était magnifique, spacieuse et très bien disposé. Une bibliothèque était positionnée sur le mur en face du lit, des centaines de livres reposaient dedans. Le lit à baldaquin semblait pouvoir accueillir au moins trois personnes, le voile avait une douce couleur rose pèche, les draps pour leurs parts étaient blancs et la parure était d'un gris perle. Charlie remercia Esmée et se coucha, le sommeil l'emporta presqu'immédiatement.


	2. L'Appartenance - Chapitre 2

**L'appartenance – Chapitre 2.**

 _Samedi, 7 novembre 1981._

Calyssa était toujours dans le salon, assise sur le canapé le regard dans le vague. Ses nouvelles sensations la submergeaient, le pire était sans doute cette faim terrifiante qui la tenaillait sans cesse.

Elle ferma les yeux et concentra toute son attention sur les bruits environnant. Le cœur de Charlie à l'étage, Carlisle et Esmée qui discutaient dans la cuisine mais elle pouvait entendre encore plus loin qu'entre les murs de cette maison. Des hiboux qui hululaient, des bruissements de feuilles créées par un lapereau qui semblait apeuré et plus encore.

Son odorat qui s'était également surdéveloppé lui laissait sentir plusieurs odeurs, celle fruitée du parfum d'Alice, l'eucalyptus de la plante qui était entreposée dans l'entrée, le bois mouillé, et même l'odeur du sang d'un pauvre animal victime d'un autre. Cette dernière odeur éveilla ses sens. Elle ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et chercha à se concentrer sur autre chose pour lui permettre de faire taire son instinct animal. Elle soupira, comment elles en étaient arrivées là ? La journée n'avait pourtant pas si mal commencée.

 _Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il faisait plutôt bon pour cette période de l'année novembre venait à peine de débuter. Calyssa se trouvait dans son bureau, c'était une pièce assez petite remplie d'étagères avec une multitude de dossiers. Son bureau était bien rangé, il y avait seulement un dossier, un encrier posé dessus et une photo entreposé dans un cadre._

 _La photo avait été prise dans le parc de Poudlard à la fin de sa 7_ _ème_ _année, elle posait dessus avec Charlie à sa droite qui se trouvait dans les bras d'un jeune garçon aux yeux marrons et aux cheveux couleur miel Remus Lupin. Lui et Charlie sortaient ensemble depuis la fin de leur 5_ _ème_ _année. A sa gauche, Sirius Black, jeune homme charmant aux cheveux mi long ondulés, aux yeux gris et au sourire ravageur. Il tenait Calyssa par la taille._

 _A la suite de Sirius se tenait un autre couple, Lily Evans et James Potter, ce dernier enlaçait sa dulcinée par derrière. Il avait un grand sourire collé au visage. Seul Peter Pettigrow n'était pas accompagné, il se tenait non loin de Remus, il les regardait un micro sourire dessiné sur le visage._

 _Calyssa caressa la photo du bout des doigts, la gorge serrée. Tous les événements des semaines précédentes lui revinrent en mémoire. La mort brutale de James et Lily qui avaient laissés leur fils unique derrière eux. Sirius qui s'était révélé être le traitre qui les avait vendu à Voldemort, la mort de Peter dans la foulée tué par les propres mains de Sirius._

 _Calyssa avait beaucoup de mal à accepter que son ex soit mêlé à tout cela. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire en la culpabilité de ce dernier même si tout semblait l'accuser. Il était un homme tout ce qu'il avait de plus fidèle, quand il tenait à quelqu'un il faisait tout pour le protéger. Bien sûr il avait quelques défauts, comme son amour démesuré pour les femmes ce qui avait valu la rupture entre lui et Calyssa, la prétention, et un gout prononcé pour les blagues de mauvais goût. Parfois il pouvait se montrer méchant surtout envers ce pauvre Severus qui avait souvent fais les frais de ses blagues. Mais de là à se rendre coupable de trahison et de meurtre ? Calyssa n'y croyait rien. Elle soupira et se concentra à nouveau sur son dossier._

 _Sa matinée avait été plutôt calme, elle avait enfin finalisé ses rapports. Elle rangea son dernier dossier assez fière d'elle. Un bruit sourd retentit : quelqu'un toquait._

 _\- Entrez._

 _Une jeune femme aux grands yeux verts et aux cheveux bruns qui lui retombaient gracieusement sur les épaules pénétra dans la pièce._

 _\- Charlie._

 _Elle sourit._

 _\- Tu viens déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle._

 _Calyssa hocha la tête avant de prendre son gilet puis elles sortirent du bureau. Après être entrées dans l'ascenseur, Calyssa appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Arrivées en bas, elles saluèrent l'agent magique et sortirent. Elles s'installèrent au restaurant non loin du ministère. C'était leur endroit, elles ne se retrouvaient que là-haut. C'était un petit coin tranquille, le service y était parfait et les prix très abordable._

 _\- Comment ça va avec Remus ?_

 _\- Ca va, bon je ne te cache pas que par moment on se prend la tête mais c'est normal. Puis en ce moment, il n'est pas trop en forme … Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement._

 _Un voile de tristesse traversa le regard de Charlie. Calyssa lui pressa doucement la main. Le serveur, Kyle, un petit jeune qui les servait à chaque fois qu'elles venaient, apparut. Il sourit._

 _\- Vous prendrez la même chose que d'habitude ?_

 _Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent en souriant. Il les regarda avant de repartir dans les cuisines._

 _\- Vous avez toujours l'intention de vous marier ? demanda Calyssa les yeux brillants._

 _Charlie sourit, les joues légèrement rouges. Elle hocha la tête._

 _\- On a bien sur repoussé la date mais c'est toujours prévu._

 _\- Avec tout le temps que tu as mis avant de réussir à sortir avec, j'espère bien que cela reste dans vos projets._

 _Charlie rit. Elles continuèrent de parler joyeusement du futur mariage de Milner et Lupin. Charlie avait eu beaucoup de mal avant de réussir à créer réellement quelque chose avec Remus. Calyssa avait été témoin des crises de larmes de son amie, de ses doutes, cela n'avait pas été une jolie période pour elle. Au départ Calyssa n'avait pas compris pourquoi il rejetait Charlie comme ça, malgré le fait qu'il avait l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier._

 _Mais quelques temps après elle avait fini par comprendre le pourquoi de ce refus. Elle avait découvert son secret c'était un loup-garou. Et de par son statut, il avait peur. Peur de la blesser, peur de ce qu'il pouvait advenir s'il faisait sa vie avec elle. Peur de l'avenir. Cela avait été ardue de lui faire comprendre que lui aussi avait le droit au bonheur et que Charlie était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait ou ne voulait pas. Mais il avait enfin fini par la laisser entrer dans son cœur et dans sa vie._

 _Calyssa sourit. Une fois leur repas fini, il était temps de retourner au ministère. Elles payèrent l'addition et s'en allèrent. Le ministère était seulement à dix minutes du restaurant._

 _Arrivées dans le département de la justice magique, une certaine agitation y régnait. Calyssa fronça les sourcils, elle attrapa le bras d'un Auror qui passait précipitamment devant elles._

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Des vampires ont été aperçus dans le nord de Shepperton, le chef monte une équipe._

 _A peine avait-il répondu qu'il reparti immédiatement. Calyssa écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Charlie qui avait blêmie._

 _La salle de réunion était pleine, le chef des Aurors, Adrian Johnson, était debout s'agitant dans tous les sens, donnant des ordres ici et là. Il semblait avoir pris dix ans en à peine deux heures. Elles entrèrent dans la salle. La tension qui y régnait était presque palpable._

 _\- Me faut beaucoup plus d'Auror ! cria Adrian passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux presque gris._

 _Calyssa s'avança._

 _\- Moi._

 _Charlie retint une exclamation de terreur de franchir ses lèvres._

 _\- Tu plaisantes j'espère, souffla-t-elle._

 _Son amie l'ignora et gardait ses yeux, pleins de déterminations, posés sur son chef. Ce dernier sembla réfléchir, tiraillé entre le fait de mettre le plus de chance de leur côté même si cela voulait dire envoyer une débutante et qui plus est une « enfant ». Ou attendre que d'autres personnes avec plus d'ancienneté se proposent. Il soupira._

 _\- Bien._

 _Charlie écarquilla les yeux. Avaient-ils perdu la tête ? Elle se doutait bien que la situation était critique mais leurs formations n'étaient pas totalement finies, et bon sang c'étaient de vampires dont il était question. Même des Aurors confirmés risquaient leurs vies en leur faisant face. Mais elle connaissait bien Calyssa, rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis, elle grogna avant d'inspirer un bon coup._

 _\- Moi aussi, lança-t-elle d'une traite._

 _Adrian posa son regard ténébreux sur elle avant d'hocher fébrilement la tête._

 _\- Sortez ! L'équipe part dans 5 minutes, ordonna Adrian._

 _Elles sortirent en vitesse de la salle. Calyssa tourna la tête vers son amie et lui fit les gros yeux._

 _\- Non._

 _\- De quoi non ? demanda Charlie._

 _\- Tu ne viens pas._

 _Charlie s'arrêta en plein milieu du corridor._

 _\- J'espère que tu plaisantes, tu te lances à corps perdu dans cette mission qui on peut le dire se relève être du suicide et tu penses que je vais te laisser y allez seule. Tu rêves._

 _Elle se remit en marche. Arrivée au bout du couloir, elle fit monter l'ascenseur. Calyssa réfléchissait, elle ne voulait pas que Charlie vienne avec mais elle se doutait bien que le seul moyen qu'elle y renonce c'est qu'elle-même le fasse ce qui était hors de question. C'était leur première mission, et si elles réussissaient cela pouvait lui faire monter les échelons en un rien de temps. Suffisait seulement d'agir avec beaucoup de prudence._

 _Une fois dehors, le temps s'était dégradé. Le vent s'était levé et se faisait mordant, des nuages épais et gris s'étaient installés dans le ciel qui auparavant était dégagé. Comme si une force supérieure essayait de les avertir que quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire._

 _Calyssa jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, pour le moment ils étaient à peine une dizaine, ce qui était très peu. Elle espérait que les autres n'allaient pas tarder, le départ était pour bientôt. Adrian sortit du bâtiment et jeta un regard sur le petit groupe qui se trouvait devant lui._

 _\- Bon nous sommes tous là, d'après nos informations ils seraient au moins autant que nous et se trouveraient toujours dans le nord de Shepperton. L'ordre : les éliminer ! Si on pouvait en capturer un cela ne serait pas de refus mais si cela se révèle être trop compliqué, le mieux c'est de prendre le moins de risque possible. Transplanage par groupe de deux. Surtout faites attention._

 _Calyssa était surprise et quelque peu sceptique, ils étaient bien trop peu._

 _Adrian lança un dernier regard vers ses hommes puis chacun parti après avoir formé un groupe. Un a un ils transplanèrent. Calyssa avait transplané accompagné de Charlie. Les rues étaient saccagées, plusieurs corps jonchaient le sol. Calyssa eut un haut le corps en voyant une femme éventré dont les tripes sortaient lamentablement de son abdomen._

 _Un cri résonna, elle leva les yeux de cet affreux spectacle et sortit de la ruelle, suivit de près par Charlie. Elles virent Adrian qui se battait courageusement contre un vampire, il se débrouillait plutôt bien ce qui n'était pas réellement le cas de Geoffroy Smith, Calyssa avait eu l'occasion de lui parler deux ou trois fois, c'était un homme très apprécié et très respecté dans le métier._

 _Il était en main avec deux vampires qui ne lui laissaient presqu'aucun répit. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle vit Charlie s'élancer et entrer dans le combat pour aider Smith. Elle écarquilla les yeux et la suivit._

 _Quasiment aucun de leurs sorts ne fonctionnaient contre eux. C'était un combat perdu d'avance, Charlie et Calyssa couraient à en perdre haleine. Elles n'avaient pas réussis à sauver Geoffroy, tous les autres étaient morts. Adrian avait sacrifié sa vie pour leur permettre de s'échapper._

 _Alors qu'elles arrivaient à un carrefour, Calyssa attrapa le poignet de Charlie et se décida à transplaner, elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle. Son regard se posa sur un livre affiché dans la vitrine d'une librairie._

 _Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra puis elle transplana. L'atterrissage fut quelque peu brutal, Calyssa sentit sa cheville se tordre avec douleur, elle eut l'impression d'entendre un craquement. Elle s'écrasa de tout son long au sol._

 _Charlie l'aida à se lever._

 _\- On est où ?_

 _\- A Forks, répondit Calyssa en grimaçant._

 _Sa cheville était vraiment douloureuse._

 _\- On devrait être tiré d'affaire maintenant, souffla Charlie en aidant son amie à se mettre en marche._

 _Calyssa hocha la tête et raffermi sa prise. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. C'était exactement comme sur la photo du guide touristique qu'elle avait aperçu dans la vitrine. Une forêt à perte de vue. Elles marchèrent un petit moment._

 _\- On va juste se reposer un peu, et on transplanera à nouveau à Londres._

 _Charlie la déposa contre le tronc d'un arbre et l'aida à s'asseoir. Des bruits les alertèrent. Le cœur de Calyssa cognait contre sa cage thoracique. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elles. Un mauvais pressentiment fit naitre en elle une terrible angoisse._

 _Elle fit signe à Charlie de la mettre debout. Cette dernière allait ouvrir la bouche mais Calyssa lui intima le silence et lui fit signe de se dépêcher. Charlie l'aida à se relever, et elles se préparèrent à transplaner. Mais rien ne se passa._

 _\- Que…_

 _Elle fut interrompue par un rire._

 _\- Maléfice anti-transplanage, je dois vous avouer qu'on aime beaucoup chasser mais si on pouvait éviter les allers retours intercontinental cela nous arrangeraient._

 _Calyssa sentit Charlie trembler sous ses doigts, elle était blanche comme un linge. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment sans que personne ne bouge. Le vampire qui se trouvait à l'avant et qui semblait être le chef du clan commençait à s'impatienter._

 _\- Voyez-vous mes bichettes, on vous laisse une chance, infime certes mais une chance quand même de pouvoir vous sauver, alors si vous pouviez vous mettre en marche. Sinon on peut conclure cela ici mais bon je trouve que cela serait bien moins amusant, lança-t-il tout sourire._

 _Calyssa ne voulait pas leur faire plaisir en faisant exactement ce qu'ils désiraient mais comme il l'avait précisé, il y avait une infime chance qu'elles puissent s'en sortir et il valait mieux l'exploiter du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. Et surtout, elle voulait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver Charlie. Elle se sentait responsable, c'était à cause d'elle que Charlie se trouvait ici, parce qu'elle avait voulu la suivre. Parce qu'elle, elle avait voulu entrer dans l'histoire. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose._

 _L'homme avait son regard posé sur Calyssa, cette dernière sentit ses poils se hérisser, il la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Charlie tira sur son bras signe qu'elle voulait partir pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Elles reculèrent, leurs regards posés sur les vampires. Puis jugeant qu'elles étaient à une distance plutôt raisonnable, elles se mirent à courir. C'était plutôt laborieux au vu de l'état de la jambe de Calyssa mais celle-ci ne se laissait pas guider par la douleur._

 _Alors qu'elles couraient, elles furent projetées au sol maintenu fortement par le vampire. Calyssa sentit son poignet se casser dans un craquement sonore, avant même qu'elle ne réagisse à la douleur causée par sa chute une autre douleur, plus vive, dans le dos lui arracha un hurlement._

 _Le poids de l'homme disparu. Mais la douleur, elle, était toujours présente et de plus en plus lancinante. Comme si un poison s'infiltrer en elle._

 _\- M'a mordu c't'enflure, articula difficilement Calyssa._

 _\- Chut, parle pas._

 _Charlie qui s'était trainée jusqu'à elle l'aida à se mettre debout. Elle essaya de transplaner mais cela échoua à nouveau. Les vampires n'étaient plus là, ou en tout cas ils n'étaient plus visibles. Calyssa se cambra sous la douleur, Charlie la serra plus fermement dans ses bras avant de se mettre en route._

 _Elles se faufilèrent entres les arbres précipitamment. Charlie supportant difficilement le corps de son amie qui peinait à rester consciente._

\- Calyssa.

Cette dernière cligna des yeux, ramenée à la réalité par Carlisle.

\- Le soleil va bientôt se lever, tu devrais chasser avant que ton amie ne se réveille, ça atténuera l'envie, dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- J'arrive.

\- Prends ton temps.

Calyssa sourit, quand elle fut à nouveau seule, elle laissa échappa un long soupir. Oui la journée avait plutôt bien commencée.

Elle se leva et se dirigea dehors, le clan Cullen l'y attendait déjà. La chasse fut plutôt fastidieuse. Calyssa avait quelques réserves concernant le fait de tuer des animaux pour survivre. Il était évident qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'en prendre aux humains mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à se faire au fait de devoir se nourrir de sang. Mais ce qui avait compliqué la chasse était qu'elle n'était absolument pas concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir entrainé Charlie dans tout cela, si son ambition et son désir de devenir quelqu'un n'avait pas pris le dessus sur sa réflexion, elles ne se seraient pas retrouvés dans une telle situation, elle en train de chasser et Charlie loin de tout, loin de Remus.

Calyssa se stoppa instantanément et écarquilla les yeux. Remus ! Il devait se faire un sang d'encre. Se demandant sans doute ce qu'il était arrivé à sa future femme. S'imaginant le pire des scénarios possible. Elle soupira.

Charlie pourrait rentrer à Londres ? Mais cette solution ne lui plaisait guère. Elle avait la désagréable sensation que tout cela n'était pas fini, que les vampires qui les avaient attaqués n'allaient pas s'arrêter là. Et elle mettrait sa main au feu que Charlie n'échapperait pas à ça, ils la traqueront. Et pour le moment elle ne pouvait pas rentrer à Londres pour la protéger, son statut de vampire était tout frais, elle avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler cela serait beaucoup trop dangereux de rentrer dans cet état. Les Cullen étaient les seuls à pouvoir l'aider à se maîtriser.

\- Calyssa ?

Elle leva son regard vers Carlisle.

\- Tu sembles ailleurs, fit-il remarquer. On va rentrer, mange ça avant.

Elle prit le lapin qu'il lui tendit. Elle déglutit avant de poser ses crocs dessus. Quand elle eut calmé sa soif de sang, ils rebroussèrent chemin. Charlie était déjà debout, assise dans la cuisine le regard perdu dans le vide.

Calyssa gardait quand même une certaine distance avec son amie, même aussi loin elle avait du mal à rester maître de son corps.

\- Remus doit être fou d'inquiétude, lança Charlie d'une voix faible.

Elle avait toujours le regard dans le vide.

\- Oui, souffla Calyssa.

Elle retomba ensuite dans un profond silence. Cela faisait beaucoup de mal à Calyssa de la voir comme ça, si elle s'écoutait elle aurait prévenu Remus, mais cela voulait dire l'entraîner dans quelque chose de dangereux et elle ne voulait pas être le mettre lui également en danger.

D'un côté, le connaissant, il n'aimera pas du tout être mis à l'écart surtout si Charlie était impliqué. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

\- Tu devrais le prévenir, dit Edward.

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui.

\- Désolé, j'aurais peut-être du te prévenir mais je peux lire dans les pensées.

\- Oh chouette, lança-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Edward lança un regard à Carlisle, ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- Et, à propos des vampires qui vous traquaient... Ils ne vous lâcheront pas, annonça-t-il.

Charlie releva la tête et posa un regard apeuré sur Edward.

\- Ce sont des traqueurs, ils ont la chasse dans le sang. De plus d'après ce que j'ai pu voir quand on les a rencontrés, ils pensent que vous leur appartenaient. Surtout toi Calyssa.

Son raisonnement était donc bon, elle avait vu juste. Ce n'était pas fini, non.

\- On voulait vous l'annoncer hier mais on a jugé que cela faisait bien trop pour une seule journée.

Il n'avait pas tort mais même après avoir un peu attendu et même si elle s'en doutait cela lui avait tout de même fait l'effet d'une bombe. Ils ne les lâcheront donc pas. Elle serra les poings, ils voulaient jouer ? Alors elle jouerait aussi. Tuer ou se faire tuer, elle avait choisie.


	3. L'Appartenance - Chapitre 3

**L'appartenance – Chapitre 3.**

 _Dimanche, 8 novembre 1981._

Calyssa évita de justesse un coup de poing. Elle envoya un coup de pied dans l'abdomen de son adversaire qui recula sur quelques mètres. Profitant de cette instant où sa garde était baissée, elle se jeta sur lui et lui asséna un coup de genou dans le ventre qui le fit se cambrer et elle lui mit un coup de coude dans le dos. Il s'écrasa au sol dans un grognement.

\- Gagnée ! s'écria-t-elle toute sourire.

Pour seule réponse Emmett poussa un nouveau grognement. Il se releva.

\- Revanche ?!

\- Emmett ça fait déjà dix fois qu'elle te met une raclée, tu devrais peut-être abandonner, se moqua Edward.

Emmett lui lança un regard noir avant de se remettre en position de défense. Il fit signe à Calyssa de s'approcher. Celle-ci sourit.

Charlie était assise sur les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Elle observait le nouveau combat que Calyssa et Emmett se livraient. Elle trouvait son amie très impressionnante, dominant avec force Emmett qui avait plus d'ancienneté et qui était, fallait le dire, plus baraqué.

Au bout d'un moment le combat disparu de ses pensées pour laisser revenir Remus. Se demandant dans quel état il devait se trouvait actuellement. Cela ne faisait pas réellement longtemps qu'elles avaient disparus mais au vu des évènements il pourrait en conclure qu'elles étaient mortes. Tout comme le reste des Aurors.

Elle aimerait éviter de lui infliger ça avec tout ce qu'il avait traversé dernièrement, elle voulait le prévenir, le rassurer. Mais était-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Du moment où il saurait qu'elles étaient vivantes, il viendrait même si elle lui demandait de ne pas le faire. Et ainsi il se mettrait en danger.

Un soupir franchi ses lèvres.

\- Charlie ? appela Calyssa.

La concerné sortit de ses pensées et releva son regard. Calyssa était devant elle, l'observant avec une expression inquiète.

\- Ca va ne t'inquiète pas.

\- On pourra bientôt rentrer, juste le temps que cela se tasse.

Charlie hocha la tête. Esmée s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Viens je vais te préparer à manger, tu n'as rien avalé depuis hier.

Elle se laissa guider à l'intérieur de la maison. Calyssa la regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers Emmett qui l'attendait patiemment. Un sourire provocateur ornait son visage. Calyssa rit et répondit à ses provocations.

Ils reprirent leur combat, mais à peine avaient-ils commencés que Calyssa se stoppa net, ses sens en éveil. Le sang venait lui chatouiller les narines, lui titiller son instinct animal. Sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, elle se jeta à l'intérieur.

\- Esmée attention ! s'écria Carlisle tout en s'élançant à sa suite.

Charlie releva la tête à temps pour voir Calyssa se ruer sur elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux, son premier réflexe fut de sortir sa baguette même si de toute évidence cela ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Avant que Calyssa ne posent ses mains sur Charlie, elle se retrouva plaqué violemment au sol. Esmée attrapa le bras de Charlie et l'amena à l'étage pour la débarrasser du sang qu'elle avait sur elle.

Calyssa se débattit violemment. Ils étaient à quatre au moins pour la maîtriser. Après quelques minutes elle se fit plus calme.

\- C'est bon, ça va.

Ils la lâchèrent. Elle se redressa, ses sens s'étaient calmés. Se laissant tomber sur une chaise, elle se prit la tête entre ses mains elle avait à nouveau recommencée.

Calyssa entendait son amie redescendre elle se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et s'éloigna le plus possible.

\- Caly ce n'est rien, lança Charlie en arrivant en bas de l'escalier, c'est de ma faute j'aurais dû faire plus attention.

Elle lui sourit pour confirmer ses propos mais Calyssa n'était pas pour autant rassurée, elle avait encore failli la tuer. Charlie fit un geste vers elle mais elle recula.

\- Caly…

Elle secoua la tête et sortie de la villa, s'élançant à travers les arbres de la forêt. Le ciel était gris, d'énormes nuages gris plombaient le ciel, des fines gouttes de pluies commençaient à tomber. Le temps était aussi morne qu'elle. Des bruits de pas la firent se retourner, Emmett se tenait là.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu t'en veuilles. Charlie ne t'en veux pas elle alors pourquoi toi le ferais-tu ?

\- Cela fait déjà deux fois. Un jour personne ne pourra m'arrêter et je la tuerais, elle ou quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Tu finiras par réussir à te contrôler ce n'est qu'une question de temps, allez sourit et rentrons, lança Emmett en souriant.

Il passa la main sur son épaule avant de lui frotter la tête comme on gratte la tête d'un animal. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la culpabilité qui la rongeait, cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'elles étaient arrivées et Calyssa avait déjà l'impression de faire partie de leur famille. Les Cullen avaient ce don, mettre à l'aise.

Elle n'avait personne à l'exception de Charlie, ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture quand elle avait 13 ans. Et depuis cette fameuse nuit du 31 octobre, elle avait perdu la plupart des gens qu'elle considérait comme sa famille.

A présent elle avait, peu à peu, le sentiment de faire partie à nouveau d'une famille.

 _Lundi, 16 novembre 1981._

Calyssa posa son doux regard ambré en face d'elle, un puma se tenait en position d'attaque. Il chassait tout comme elle chassait. Alors qu'elle allait se jetait sur sa proie une multitude d'oiseaux s'envolèrent, le puma se redressa comme alertait avant de fuir.

Elle grogna, contrariée d'avoir perdu son repas. Elle se releva c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Une forte odeur de brûlé vint lui prendre le nez, Emmett qui se trouvait non d'elle se remit debout dans un bond.

\- Y a le feu pas loin.

Carlisle arriva dans un courant d'air vers eux.

\- Ça à l'air de venir de la maison, informa-t-il.

\- Charlie ! s'exclama Calyssa.

Elle se précipita vers la villa. Plus, elle avançait plus l'odeur était forte et plus de la fumée apparaissait. Accélérant le mouvement, ils arrivèrent non loin de la maison, de grandes flammes caressaient dangereusement les murs de la demeure. Esmée plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche.

Calyssa courut jusque devant l'entrée, sortit sa baguette. Elle lança un sort pour éteindre les flammes quand ça fut fait elle se rua à l'intérieur de la maison. A peine fut-elle entrée qu'elle reçut un sort en pleine poitrine. Un choc électrique lui traversa le corps, cela fut tellement puissant qu'elle s'écrasa au sol sans pouvoir bouger.

\- Calyssa ! s'écria Esmée en se jetant à ses côté.

Elle la fit sortir de la bâtisse en feu.

\- Oh mon dieu, entendirent-ils un peu plus loin.

Charlie apparut, le teint livide.

\- Je suis désolée Caly, j'ai paniquée.

Esmée était restée au côté de Calyssa mais le reste des Cullen s'évertuaient à éteindre le feu. Calyssa commençait à pouvoir bouger à nouveau. Esmée l'aida à se redresser.

\- C'était un sort puissant, commenta Calyssa.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- On est presque quitte à présent, dit Calyssa.

Elles se regardèrent avant de rire. Le feu avait été maitrisé, la maison était dans un sale état. Carlisle revint vers elle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ils sont arrivés, et ont lancés des sorts à tout va. J'ai commencé à voir des flammes un peu partout. J'allais sortir quand j'ai entendu un bruit et j'ai cru qu'ils revenaient du coup j'ai lancé un sort.

\- Oui et merveilleusement bien en plus.

Charlie lui fit un petit sourire désolé.

\- C'était un avertissement, une mise en garde. Ils sont venus montrer qu'ils ne vous oublient pas, dit Carlisle.

\- Maintenant on a plus qu'à répondre à leurs provocations ! s'exclama Calyssa.

Carlisle se gratta la gorge.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée, s'ils ont pris le risque de venir jusqu'ici c'est qu'ils sont sûrs de pouvoir nous faire face. La dernière fois ils ont abandonnés, oui, mais ils ne devaient pas être au complet.

\- On fait quoi alors ? On les laisse s'amuser sans rien faire en retour ? lança Calyssa.

Au moment où il allait répondre, un bruit les alerta. Des craquements, des bruissements de feuilles. Une eau de Cologne vint leur chatouiller le nez. Bizarrement cette odeur n'était pas étrangère à Calyssa, elle fronça les sourcils. Un jeune homme, aux cheveux couleur miel et aux yeux marron arriva.

\- Remus ! s'exclama Charlie.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son fiancé qui la réceptionna de justesse les yeux brillants. Il la serra avec force dans ses bras, et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça savourant le fait de s'être retrouvé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? souffla-t-elle.

\- On m'a prévenu.

Calyssa tourna brusquement la tête et posa son regard sur chacun des Cullen. Ils baissèrent les yeux un à un. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire qu'un d'eux ait pu faire ça, elle avait pourtant été claire Remus ne devait pas être prévu, c'était le mettre en danger.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Edward au bout d'un petit moment. Je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire. Si j'avais été à sa place j'aurais aimé être prévenu.

\- Ouais mais tu n'es pas à sa place, lança Calyssa, ton choix le met en danger.

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de s'éclipser.

\- Je te l'avais dit ! s'exclama Alice.

\- Il le fallait.

Sur ce il s'en alla. Charlie était toujours dans les bras de Remus, ce dernier ne voulait plus la lâcher.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, tu te mets en danger, souffla Charlie.

\- Comment aurais-je pu rester en sécurité en te sachant menacée, et en étant si loin de toi ?

Charlie rougit et l'embrassa. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, se lançant des regards passionnés emplis d'amour. Alice sourit devant ce spectacle attendrissant avant de se figer sur place le regard perdu dans le vide. Après quelques minutes elle cligna des yeux un peu confuse.

\- Alice, appela Jasper.

\- C'était bizarre, dit-elle. Ma vision était floue, je ne l'ai pas comprise. Juste cette sensation que quelque chose de grave va arriver.

Tous étaient tournés vers elle. Jasper la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos comme pour la rassurer.

 _Mardi, 17 novembre 1981._

Calyssa rassemblait les affaires qu'elle avait laissée s'entasser pendant cette semaine. Les Cullen lui avaient laissés une chambre malgré le fait qu'elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin vu qu'elle n'avait plus le besoin de dormir.

Alice et Rosalie avaient prêtées quelques vêtements aux filles vu qu'en arrivant elles n'avaient rien d'autres que les affaires qu'elles portaient.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la chambre pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oubliée. Quand cela fut fait elle descendit. Charlie pour sa part, n'était pas encore prête.

Calyssa s'assit sur le canapé et soupira. Ces derniers jours avaient été assez mouvementés elle se demandait quand cela allait se tasser. L'attaque, sa morsure, sa transformation tout cela était arrivé tellement vite et avait tout chamboulé.

Heureusement elles avaient croisées la route des Cullen sinon Calyssa n'osait pas imaginer comment cela ce serait fini. Emmett avait passé ses journées entières à tout faire pour qu'elle puisse réussir à se contrôler. Lui, ainsi que les autres Cullen. Mais Emmett était celui qui s'investissait le plus. Puis elle devait se l'avouer, malgré l'attachement qu'elle ressentait pour les autres, elle en ressentait beaucoup plus pour Emmett. Ils avaient créés un lien assez fort en peu temps.

Charlie descendit les escaliers deux par deux, suivit de très près par Remus.

\- Bien, dit Carlisle, on va y aller.

La veille, ils en avaient beaucoup discutés. La vision d'Alice n'était pas claire, il valait mieux mettre toute les chances de leurs côtés et ainsi partir. Ils quittaient donc Forks et migraient vers l'Alaska. Les Cullen y connaissaient un autre clan de vampire les Denali.

Calyssa avait lancé des sorts sur leurs bagages, ils avaient ainsi pu tout caser dans de simples sacs à dos ou sacs à main. Ce qui n'était pas de refus au vue des valises qu'Alice avait pris. Cette dernière donnait l'impression de déménager. C'était le strict nécessaire d'après elle. Calyssa sourit, légèrement amusée.

Ils se mirent donc en route. Carlisle avait réservé les billets d'avions, en première classe. Le trajet fut très long surtout pour Calyssa, elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais pris l'avion mais son statut de vampire n'aidait pas à en faire une bonne expérience.

Toutes ses odeurs mélangées lui donnait la nausée, un mélange de parfum, de sueur, les relents des toilettes lui arrivait jusqu'au nez. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas rendre. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose dérangeante, les sons l'étaient également. Le bruit ahurissant que l'avion produisait. Les pleurs incessants d'un môme capricieux, les cris d'une mère à bout de nerfs. Les grognements de certains passagers exaspérés, les ronflements d'un homme qui donnait l'impression de se trouver dans les champs avec une moissonneuse batteuse en fond.

Malgré le fait qu'elle réussissait beaucoup mieux à se contrôler, la multitude de gens agglutinés dans un si petit espace n'aidait en rien à gérer ses pulsions. Emmett qui était assis à sa droite lui donna un coup de coude. Sentant la tension qui prenait peu à peu place en elle, ce dernier lui proposa un petit jeu pour l'aider à se concentrer sur autre chose.

Elle sourit et accepta avec plaisir. Rosalie lui jeta un regard oblique. Calyssa sentait bien qu'elle commençait à ressentir une certaine jalousie. Il était vrai que dernièrement Emmett passait beaucoup de temps avec elle. Entre les entrainements, les parties de chasses et les exercices pour apprendre à se contrôler Emmett délaissait quelque peu sa compagne.

Mais en aucun cas Calyssa n'essayerait de lui voler son époux. Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui mais cela s'arrêtait là, et même si un jour ses sentiments passaient à un stade supérieur il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de briser ce couple qu'elle admirait tant.

Le reste du trajet fut beaucoup plus facile pour elle, en se concentrant sur autre chose elle en arrivait à presque à oublier ce qu'il l'entourait.

Après d'interminables heures de vol, l'avion atterrit enfin. Ils descendirent, récupèrent leurs sacs de voyage et sortirent de l'aéroport. Deux voitures les attendaient devant, la première possédait cinq places et la deuxième en avait sept.

Carlisle, Esmée, Alice et Jasper prirent la plus petite, les autres montèrent dans la plus grande. Au bout d'une demi-heure ils étaient arrivés devant une très grande et très jolie villa. Une jeune femme aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux blonds ondulés les attendait devant. Ils se garèrent, Carlisle sortit le premier de la voiture.

\- Tanya, appela-t-il en s'approchant.

Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Esmée fit de même.

\- C'est la nouvelle recrue ? demanda Tanya en désignant Calyssa du menton.

Esmée acquiesça en souriant. Tanya fronça les sourcils quand son regard se posa sur Remus. Ce dernier sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée d'être entouré de vampires, même s'il s'était rendu compte assez vite que les Cullen étaient des gens bien. Mais être ainsi observé le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise.

\- C'est un loup-garou, dit Carlisle voyant que quelque chose dérangeait Tanya.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu emmènes un loup parmi nous ?

\- Ce n'est pas un ennemi Tanya.

Celle-ci ne semblait pas convaincue mais ne fit plus aucun commentaire. Elle les guida à l'intérieur de la maison, Calyssa trouvait cela somptueux, spacieux, tout avait l'air si luxueux. Une seule chose la dérangeait cela semblait trop parfait, cela manquait de vie ce qui était assez ironique fallait le dire.

Calyssa fit la connaissance des autres membres du Clan de Tanya. Irina, Kate, Carmen et le compagnon de cette dernière Eleazar. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon, il était immense un long canapé d'angle prenait le quart de la pièce, il était couleur taupe. Des bibliothèques étaient disposées un peu partout dans toute la villa. Tout comme les Cullen ils possédaient pas mal de livres. Cela devait sans doute être un truc de vampire.

Tanya ne lâchait pas Remus des yeux, ce dernier se tortilla sur place, terriblement gêné.

\- Tanya enfin, ce n'est pas une menace ce n'est qu'un gosse, lança Carlisle.

\- Euh, je ne suis plus un enfant j'ai vingt ans…

\- Tu sais à mon âge, vous êtes tous des enfants.

\- Tu as quel âge d'ailleurs ? demanda Calyssa curieuse.

\- 23 ans.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

\- Depuis ?

\- Depuis plus ou moins 300 ans, termina-t-il en souriant. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser, vous avez dit être tous dans la même classe, mais si mes souvenirs sont bons tu as seulement dix-huit ans Caly ?

\- Oui, on peut dire que nous étions une famille assez spéciale. Je n'étais jamais allé à l'école avant de recevoir ma lettre pour Poudlard. Ma mère, qui était une moldu, une personne sans pouvoir magique – elle avait précisée en voyant le regard interrogateur du clan Denali – me faisait les cours dit basique puis mon père tout ce qui était magique. Quand j'ai eu 11 ans, j'étais en avance j'ai directement sautée deux classes.

\- Elle est impressionnante, commenta Charlie en souriant.

Calyssa lui rendit son sourire. Kate intriguée par leur nature posa beaucoup de questions sur le monde magique et son fonctionnement. Au bout d'un moment les conversations s'éteignirent, un long silence s'abattu sur le groupe.

\- Vous nous aviez dit fuir un danger ? demanda Kate.

Carlisle hocha la tête.

\- Nous ne fuyions pas vraiment, on met juste un peu de distance le temps de pouvoir régler cela. En venant ici, nous espérions également votre soutien.

Kate jeta un regard à Tanya, cette dernière encouragea Carlisle à poursuivre ce qu'il fit. Il lui raconta tout depuis le début, la mission de Charlie et de Calyssa qui avait pris une tournure désastreuse, la morsure de cette dernière ce qui les avait emmenés à se rencontrer puis ensuite l'attaque du clan et leurs intentions.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, déclara Tanya.

Carlisle sourit et la remercia. Calyssa fit de même, appréciant le fait que malgré qu'elle ne lui devait rien, qu'elle ne la connaissait pas elle prendrait le risque de la protéger.

\- Je vais allez me balader un peu, prévient Calyssa.

Sur ce, elle sortit. C'était très différent de Forks ou même de Londres. C'était fait de paysages tout plus merveilleux les uns que les autres. Calyssa ne pensait pas pouvoir habiter un tel endroit trouvant ça un peu trop calme à son goût mais y aller pour se ressourcer pourquoi pas.

Alice de son côté ne lâchait pas Remus et Charlie du regard, ces derniers s'étaient éloignés. Ils se trouvaient devant la villa, se câlinant, riant. Sans trop savoir pourquoi en les observant ainsi, elle ressentait un drôle de pressentiment.

\- Alice qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Jasper en lui caressant le dos.

\- J'ai l'impression que ma vision concerne Remus. Je l'ai eu quand il est arrivé et j'ai ce mauvais pressentiment quand je le regarde. Il faut qu'on fasse attention à lui.

Edward s'approcha d'eux.

\- S'il lui arrive quelque chose Calyssa me tuera, dit-il.

\- Ca c'est sûr, assura Alice.

\- Non mais faut comprendre aussi, c'est sa fiancée, c'était évident qu'il devait mis être au courant. Si j'avais été à sa place j'aurais aimé le savoir et ne pas être mis de côté.

Alice le regarda. Ne voulant pas entrer dans un débat où aucun n'abandonnera, elle préféra se taire mais elle était d'accord avec ce que Calyssa lui avait dit la veille ce n'était pas lui, il n'aurait pas dû prendre la liberté de le prévenir.

\- Alice ! s'exclama Edward. Je t'entends tu sais.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire désolée.

\- Faut vraiment qu'on fasse attention, dit-elle en posant à nouveau son regard sur Remus.

Ils acquiescèrent. Ils contemplaient tous les trois le petit couple qui profitait de quelques moments rien qu'à deux, ou presque, quand une exclamation les ramenèrent sur terre. Ils se tournèrent et virent Tanya les deux mains plaquées sur la bouche.

\- J'ai oubliée de prévenir Calyssa qu'il y a des endroits où elle ne peut pas aller. Une meute s'est installée y a peu ici, on a délimité les territoires.

Emmett n'attendit même pas la suite il s'élança dehors, suivit par le reste du clan.

Calyssa courait, osant un regard en arrière elle put constater qu'ils la suivaient toujours. Ils étaient au moins sept. Beaucoup trop nombreux pour elle. Trop concentrée par ceux qu'ils la suivaient elle ne prêtait plus attention à ce qu'il se passait juste en face d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête à temps pour apercevoir un précipice. S'arrêtant dans un dérapage contrôlé, elle bifurqua sur le côté et reprit sa course. Mais ils connaissaient les lieux mieux qu'elle et comme si ils avaient prédit ce qu'elle ferait ils l'avaient coincée.

Elle était encerclée. Ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire, elle attendait seulement que l'un d'eux bouge. Ce qui ne tarda pas, l'un des leurs, un loup au pelage blanc qui semblait être l'alpha se jeta sur elle. Elle fit un pas en arrière et mit ses bras en avant, attrapa la tête du loup elle le balança sur le côté mais c'était sans compter sur leurs nombres.

L'un d'eux lui arriva par derrière et lui tomba dessus. Elle s'écrasa au sol, ne pouvant plus bouger, le loup étant appuyé de tout son poids sur elle. Elle sentait son souffle contre son cou, elle entendait son grognement qui grondait dans son oreille, elle sentait la rage qui l'animait, elle sentait également sa fin arriver.


	4. L'Appartenance - Chapitre 4

**L'Appartenance – Chapitre 4.**

 _Mardi, 17 novembre 1981._

Elle essayait vainement de se dégager mais sans succès. Attendant simplement le moment où le loup déciderait enfin à l'achever, elle ferma les yeux. Des bruits de pas précipités lui firent ouvrir les yeux, elle put voir les Cullen arriver. Emmett se jeta sans ménagement sur la bête qui maintenait Calyssa au sol.

Quand elle fut libérée, elle se releva dans un bond et fit un saut en arrière. Esmée l'attrapa et la cala derrière elle. Celle-ci avait un instinct maternel tellement puissant, n'hésitant jamais à protéger de son propre corps les gens qui comptait pour elle.

Calyssa, si elle avait encore pu, aurait pleurée. Elle était tellement soulagée, ayant cru pendant un moment qu'était venu sa fin. Son regard se posa sur Emmett, ce dernier était prêt à en découdre avec tous les loups présents.

\- Emmett, appela Carlisle d'une voix dure que Calyssa ne lui avait encore jamais entendu.

Ce dernier se stoppa et en une fraction de seconde il se trouvait à leurs côtés. Tanya arriva, elle se plaça entre eux.

\- Nous sommes désolée, dit-elle.

Le loup au pelage blanc s'avança prenant la tête du groupe, Calyssa avait donc raison c'était l'alpha de la meute. Il prit forme humaine, ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient aussi noir que le regard qui leur lançait. Si Calyssa ne ressentait pas autant de haine envers eux elle aurait pu le trouver attirant.

\- On avait pourtant était clair, dit-il.

Sa voix était grave.

\- Oui, et en aucun cas nous ne voulons rompre le traité. Nous recevons de la visite comme vous pouvez le constater et avons seulement oubliés de les prévenir. Cela ne se reproduira pas, expliqua Tanya.

Le loup l'analysa quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer, il fit un signe de tête à sa meute et ils s'en allèrent. Calyssa était clouée, même pas un mot d'excuse pour avoir failli lui arracher la tête sans le moindre scrupule. Elle grogna.

Une montagne de muscle s'écrasa contre elle, se retrouvant ainsi la tête contre un torse surdéveloppé et enserré dans deux bras puissants. Emmett l'étreignait avec force. Elle sourit avant de le repousser gentiment. Etre un vampire donnait quelques avantages elle ne pouvait pas rougir, son cœur ne pouvait s'emballer.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Rentrons, dit Carlisle.

Ils pressèrent donc le pas, au bout d'un quart d'heure ils étaient de retour à la villa. Charlie se précipita vers eux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama-t-elle. Vous êtes tous partis à la hâte.

\- Petit soucis avec des chiens, répondit Calyssa avec dégoût.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour aucune créature magique, étant pour un monde équitable où moldu, sorcier et chaque créature pourraient vivre dans un monde avec les mêmes droits. Mais sa tolérance avait été réduit à zéro à présent, avec eux tout du moins, elle leur vouait une haine sans limite.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'ils l'aient attaqués on va dire qu'elle en avait pris l'habitude, non c'était leurs manières. Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine d'entamer le dialogue pour voir si elle était une quelconque menace pour eux ou pour qui que ce soit. Ils allaient la tuer sans le moindre scrupule, et malgré les explications ils n'avaient eu ensuite aucun remord et aucune excuse n'avait été faite de leur part.

Ils les avaient pris de haut comme s'ils n'étaient que des moins que rien, un peu comme certains sorciers prenaient les moldus ou les nés-moldus de haut. Et ça elle en avait horreur, cela lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Charlie ne comprenait pas très bien où elle voulait en venir mais n'insista pas elle avait l'air déjà assez remontée. Cette dernière se tourna vers Tanya.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, vous êtes d'une extrême gentillesse de bien vouloir nous aider et moi je vous créée des problèmes.

Tanya balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main et lui sourit. Calyssa lui rendit. Elle estimait que ce n'était pas à elle de s'excuser, elle n'avait pas provoqué ces chiens mais trouvait que c'était la moindre des choses à faire quand eux même se mettaient en danger pour leur venir en aide, mettre sa fierté de côté un peu n'allait pas lui faire de mal.

Son regard tomba sur Emmett, ce dernier la regardait également. Elle détourna le regard bien vite et pénétra dans la maison.

 _Samedi, 21 novembre 1891._

Ses lèvres, elle regardait ses lèvres. Elles avaient l'air si douces. Elle était comme hypnotisée, envoutée, par ses lèvres, par son odeur, par sa voix.

\- Caly, tu m'écoutes ?

La concerné cligna des yeux et les releva pour les poser sur Emmett.

\- Euh oui pardon. Continue.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus, ne sachant même pas de quoi il lui parlait. Depuis le fameux jour où elle avait failli mourir tuée par ces sales cabots il y avait un truc qui s'était passé en elle, qui s'était transformé. Elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé Emmett mais là c'était différent elle le sentait. Elle essayait de ne pas y penser mais cela devenait difficile plus les jours passaient et plus cela s'intensifiait. Elle avait bloquée son esprit, avec Edward qui pouvait tout lire cela valait mieux n'ayant aucune envie qu'il apprenne cela.

La culpabilité commençait peu à peu à prendre possession d'elle. S'en voulant de ressentir cela pour lui, alors qu'il était avec Rosalie, cette dernière ne se doutant de rien ou bien sachant tout et ne disant rien. Dans les deux cas, Calyssa s'en voulait.

Bien évidemment elle ne tenterait rien, jamais elle ne voudrait détruire le couple qu'était Rosalie et Emmett, mais cela devenait compliqué. La seule solution qui lui venait était de mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Limiter les contacts.

Elle se leva d'un coup, Emmett lui lança un regard interrogateur, l'ignorant tout simplement elle sortit. L'air frais aurait pu lui faire du bien, si elle avait été encore humaine. Là elle ne sentait absolument rien, elle ne pouvait inspirer un bon coup. Elle ne pouvait ressentir le froid mordant sa peau, ni à quel point la pluie qui tombait à torrent était glacée. Non rien de tout cela.

Elle marcha tout d'abord lentement avant d'accélérer peu à peu le rythme. La vitesse était quelque chose d'incroyable, cela la détendait presqu'immédiatement. Le vent qui fouettait son visage, qui faisait virevoltait ses cheveux, qui s'engouffrait dans sa chemise la gonflant par moment.

Après un long moment, elle s'arrêta. Ses pas l'avaient guidés dans un coin sublime, en haut des montagnes elle avait une vue des plus époustouflante. D'ici elle pouvait même apercevoir la villa des Denali. Elle s'assit, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine les entourant de ses bras et posa ensuite sa tête sur ses genoux.

Calyssa était sorti pour se ressourcer, penser à autre chose mais son esprit n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec elle, Emmett fut de retour brusquement dans ses pensées. C'était bizarre ce brutal changement qui s'était opéré en elle. Arrivée ici elle était convaincue que ses sentiments pour lui n'étaient que de l'amitié certes très forts mais seulement de l'amitié. Mais à peine quelques heures plus tard ce n'était plus le cas. Peut-être prenait-elle tout simplement conscience de ce qu'elle ressentait depuis longtemps ?

Elle ne pouvait laisser ses émotions la diriger, elle avait réussi à dompter l'animal qui était en elle, donc ce n'était pas de simples sentiments qui allaient la contrôler. De plus elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Rosalie, elles n'étaient pas super proche mais elle l'appréciait et lui faire du mal était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.

Elle poussa un long soupir avant de se décider à rentrer. Le chemin du retour fut beaucoup rapide au bout d'un quart d'heure elle était devant la villa. Elle entra, la demeure était vide mise à part Remus et Charlie qui étaient lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé. Cette dernière dormait la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son fiancé. Attendrit, elle sourit devant ce spectacle, immédiatement elle s'imagina Emmett et elle.

Secouant la tête pour faire disparaitre cette pensée de sa tête, elle se rendit dans la cuisine. Il était presque l'heure de manger et Charlie ne mangeait presque rien en ce moment. Se décidant à préparer leur repas, elle entreprit d'ouvrir le frigo. Tanya l'avait rempli le lendemain de leur arrivée avec plein de bonnes choses. Elle sortit une palette de poulette. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, Remus venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il.

Calyssa acquiesça en souriant. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de prendre les légumes et de les éplucher.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé réellement du temps ensemble, dit Calyssa.

\- Effectivement.

\- Je vais te poser une question assez bête au vue des évènements récents, mais est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Remus semblait réfléchir.

\- Beaucoup de chose se sont passées oui, et vraiment à intervalle très court, la mort de James et Lily, puis celle de Peter, et l'arrestation et la condamnation de Sirius. Tout notre groupe a éclaté en si peu de temps.

Il marqua une pause, la gorge serrée. Elle sentait bien qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Quand j'ai appris que vous aviez été engagées dans une mission que tout le monde qualifiait de suicidaire, quand les rapports de la mission sont revenus, et qu'on a appris que tous les Aurors étaient morts je me suis écroulé. Vous étiez les seules qui me restaient. Charlie est celle qui ces derniers temps m'a permis de ne pas lâcher prise. La perdre je ne l'imagine même pas. Je dois t'avouer que j'étais clairement en train de me laisser mourir, heureusement qu'Edward m'a prévenu.

Calyssa se tourna brusquement vers lui, il épluchait les légumes lentement les yeux brillants. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer Remus abandonner comme ça. C'était un battant, avec tout ce qu'il vivait il n'avait jamais baissé les bras. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme un roc. Mais voilà il était aussi humain et comme tout le monde il avait ses faiblesses, ses moments où tout lui semblait noir. La colère qu'elle ressentait envers Edward pour avoir été contre sa décision s'évapora et était à présent remplacé par une immense reconnaissance.

S'approchant de lui, elle le prit dans ses bras. Il écarquilla les yeux, véritablement surpris. Fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment du genre tactile, cela faisait plus de huit ans qu'ils se connaissaient et malgré le lien assez fort qui les unissait elle ne l'avait jamais pris dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes où il resta interdit, il répondit à son étreinte.

\- Tu n'es pas censé bientôt te marier toi, lança Emmett en riant.

Calyssa et Remus se retournèrent. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver. Il avait dit cela en riant et avait toujours un petit sourire dessiné sur le visage mais ils pouvaient clairement ressentir la jalousie derrière cette phrase. Rosalie lui jeta un drôle de regard mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le soir même, après le repas, ils étaient tous sortie à l'exception d'Alice et Rosalie. Charlie et Remus étaient partis de leur côté voulant passer un petit moment seuls et les autres étaient partis chasser.

\- Je suis sûre que si ! s'exclama Rosalie.

\- Rosie, je t'ai dit que cela n'arrivera pas.

Rosalie baissa la tête.

\- Tu l'as senti tout comme moi, quand il l'a vu avec Remus il était jaloux.

Alice ne pouvait la contredire sur ce point tout le monde l'avait ressenti même si personne n'avait fait de commentaire. Il y a quelques jours de ça, elle avait eu une discussion avec Edward, malgré les efforts d'Emmett pour brouiller ses pensées, il avait très bien compris qu'il ressentait bien plus que de l'amitié pour Calyssa. Mais Alice ne pouvait se résoudre à dire ça a Rosalie, cela lui ferait bien trop de mal.

\- Tu sais bien que Caly ne ferait jamais rien pour te faire du mal, dit-elle.

\- Je sais, mais je ne peux nier le fait qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour Emmett, tout comme lui ressent quelque chose pour elle.

Alice posa son regard sur elle.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

Elle soupira.

\- Rosie, tu sais bien qu'elle ne tentera rien. Tu peux très bien ignorer ça et continuer avec lui.

\- A quoi bon forcer, il ne sera pas heureux, je ne le serais pas non plus. Je vais le quitter et les laisser vivre leur histoire.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée.

\- Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux.

 _Dimanche 22 novembre 1981_ _._

Calyssa se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle était dans sa chambre, un livre entre les mains quand une discussion entre Rosalie et Emmett lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Mais Rosie...

\- Emmett ne complique pas tout. C'est la meilleure chose à faire, je ne t'en veux pas, tout comme je n'en veux pas à Calyssa, les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Calyssa referma son livre et le posa sur sa table de chevet. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir à cela, Rosalie avait quittée Emmett, s'étant rendu des sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Mais elle avait peur que cela rende l'ambiance au sein de la famille compliquée et surtout que ça entache sa relation avec Rosalie.

Elle sursauta quand elle se rendit compte qu'Alice se trouvait dans sa chambre ne l'ayant même pas entendu arriver.

\- Elle ne t'en veut pas, dit Alice.

\- J'ai cru le comprendre oui.

\- Elle sait que tu n'as rien fait pour que ça arrive et que tu n'aurais rien fait pour briser leur couple.

Cela n'empêchait pas à Calyssa de ressentir une immense culpabilité. Elle avait peur que cela créé une mauvaise ambiance et n'avait franchement pas envie de se mettre à dos tous les Cullen. Ayant enfin l'impression de faire partie d'une famille, elle ne voulait pas les perdre.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

Alice sourit et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle lui frotta le dos avant de sortir. Calyssa pour sa part n'osait pas vraiment descendre mais il le fallait, elle sortit de la chambre et descendit. Rosalie posa son regard sur elle quand elle entra dans le salon.

Calyssa ne savait pas trop comment réagir, Rosalie la regarda un moment avant de lui sourire. La pression qu'elle avait ressenti en descendit s'évapora et lui rendit son sourire.

La journée avait été plutôt calme, Calyssa et Emmett avaient évités les contacts malgré l'accord de Rosalie ils ne voulaient pas lui infliger ça directement. Alors que le soleil se couchait Emmett et Calyssa s'étaient isolés, elle l'avait emmené à l'endroit qu'elle avait découvert la veille.

\- C'est magnifique.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Mais pas autant que toi, lança-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Si elle avait pu son visage se serait empourpré, elle sourit légèrement gênée. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur sa joue lui caressant du bout des doigts. La regardant quelques instant avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Calyssa. Cela fut bref.

\- J'en ai rêvé toute la journée, souffla-t-il.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois cela fut beaucoup passionné, beaucoup plus sauvage. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns d'Emmett, ce dernier plaça les siens sous les fesses de Calyssa et la souleva, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Cela se fit de plus en plus chaud entre eux, la température montait vite. Emmett la renversa sur le sol et la couvrit de baisers. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent nus, leurs lèvres se liant dans de longs baisers enfiévrés, leurs mains se caressant avec ardeur, leurs corps se mélangeant. Ils s'étaient donné l'un à l'autre, à plusieurs reprises pendant de longues heures. A présent, ils étaient étendus au sol, Calyssa calée contre lui la tête sur son torse. Ils observaient le ciel étoilé.

Emmett déposa un baiser sur la tête de Calyssa, cette dernière sourit. Elle se redressa et allait l'embrasser quand une explosion retentit tout prêt d'eux. Ils se redressèrent dans un bond. Une femme apparut, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns ondulés qui lui retombaient gracieusement jusqu'aux reins et des yeux rouges sangs. Elle était grande, dans les un mètre quatre-vingt, ses jambes étaient d'une longueur démesurée mise en valeur par une robe noir échancré sur le côté droit. Elle était accompagnée par deux autres vampires. C'étaient deux montagnes de muscles mesurant dans les un mètres quatre-vingt-dix, ils possédaient également des yeux rouges et des cheveux roux pour l'un et des cheveux noirs pour l'autre.

\- Bien le bonjour, lança la femme en souriant.

Emmett et Calyssa se mirent en position de défense.

\- Ouh on a l'air sur les nerfs, déclara l'homme aux cheveux roux.

\- On ne vient pas faire d'histoire, Aleksander veut juste récupérer ce qui lui revient. On prend les filles et laisse votre famille et vos amis tranquille.

Elle s'adressait à Emmett.

\- Mira, tu es bien trop gentille, déclara l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais bien que je préfère éviter les conflits, Johan.

Ledit Johan passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs et haussa les épaules.

\- Conflit ou pas, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on doit ramener les filles sinon père ne sera vraiment pas content.

\- Exact, dit l'autre homme.

Il s'avança un air mauvais collé aux visages. Emmett se plaça devant Calyssa les poings serrés.

\- Rohan, appela Mira.

Ce dernier s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle lui fit un signe de tête avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur Emmett.

\- Ecoute, la villa où vous logez est encerclée, nous sommes bien plus nombreux que vous. Actuellement Vicenzo converse avec le reste de votre clan. Il récupère la petite humaine et nous celle-ci et vous n'entendrez plus parler de nous. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.

Emmett éclata de rire.

\- La meilleure solution pour qui ? Pour vous seulement. On ne vous laissera pas repartir avec elles et vous savez très bien que vous n'avez aucune chance contre nous. C'est bien pour cela que vous essayez de négocier.

Mira souriait toujours même s'il semblait un peu amer.

\- Vous nous sous-estimez.

\- Je ne vous sous-estime pas, je constate seulement, dit Emmett en souriant.

Elle perdit contenance, son sourire s'effaça laissant place à une grimace de rage.

\- J'essayais seulement d'éviter le conflit, mais je n'apprécie pas beaucoup que vous nous preniez de haut ainsi, cracha-t-elle.

\- Ouh la, il est en train de nous l'énerver, lança Johan en s'éloignant de quelques pas d'elle.

D'un geste rapide, Mira sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Emmett. Calyssa écarquilla les yeux, elle se jeta sur lui le poussant juste à temps. C'est elle qui reçut le sort en pleine poitrine, une violente décharge électrique. Elle tomba à genoux, au grand étonnement de Mira, Calyssa sourit.

\- C'était faible, j'ai connu bien pire. Y a de meilleurs sorciers que toi.

Elle se releva et lui lança un regard provocateur.

\- Et de meilleur vampire. Crois pas qu'ils vont vous livrez Charlie, ça serait mal les connaitre. Et crois pas qu'Emmett te laissera partir avec moi, ça serait mal le connaitre. De même que je ne viendrais pas sans me battre et même si vous êtes bien plus nombreux comme vous le dites, vous n'aurez jamais le dessus.

Mira tremblait de colère, comment cette petite, nouveau-née qu'elle était osait-elle la provoquer ainsi ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas de taille contre nous ! hurla Mira la haine dans les yeux.

\- On l'est bien plus que vous ne le pensiez.

Mira fit signe à Rohan et Johan, c'était le signal. L'assaut était lancé, la guerre avait commencée.


	5. L'Appartenance - Chapitre 5

**L'Appartenance – Chapitre 5.**

 _Dimanche, 22 novembre 1981._

Calyssa ouvrit les yeux, il faisait sombre. Se redressant elle jeta des coups d'œil autour d'elle, Emmett n'était plus là, et elle se trouvait dans une pièce close. Une forte odeur y régnait, un mélange de sang, d'excréments et de mort. Elle fut prise d'un haut le cœur.

Mais où se trouvait-elle ? Ses souvenirs étaient un peu flous, elle dut faire preuve d'une immense concentration pour que cela lui revienne. Elle était avec Emmett profitant d'un moment en tête en tête quand ils avaient été interrompus brutalement par des membres du clan d'Aleksander.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, où était Emmett ? Etait-il toujours vivant ?

\- Emmett, souffla-t-elle.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte de la pièce, s'approchant elle posa la main sur la poignée et l'actionna mais rien ne passa. Elle y mit toute sa force mais elle restait indéniablement close. Elle tenta de se calmer mais rien n'y faisait la panique commençait à prendre possession de tout son être. Elle avait peur, pas pour elle mais pour Emmett.

Un cliquetis la fit sursauter, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. La lumière fut dans un premier temps aveuglante. Puis doucement ses yeux s'y habitua, elle reconnut de suite l'homme qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, c'était Johan. Il la regarda un sourire immense collé au visage.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, se jetant sur lui. Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur lui qu'elle se retrouva cloué au sol.

\- Chérie, j'ai plus d'expérience que toi en tant de vampire et sans aucun doute en tant que sorcier aussi, lança-t-il.

Elle resta un moment inerte, étant dans l'impossibilité de faire un geste, elle entendit Johan s'approcher d'elle et s'accroupir. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

\- Je connais quelques sorts permettant d'immobiliser un vampire. C'est désagréable hein ? D'être ainsi privé de toutes ses fonctions, de tous ses sens.

Calyssa, dont la mobilité commençait à revenir, se redressa un peu et lui cracha dessus. Johan serra les dents, s'essuya lentement et lui asséna ensuite une claque. Elle eut l'impression que sa tête allait s'arracher du restant de son corps tant elle avait été violente.

\- Johan aurait-tu l'amabilité de ne pas maltraiter ce qui m'appartient, dit un homme à la voix rauque.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui, il était grand et possédait de longs cheveux bruns attaché en queue de cheval. Son regard pourpre était posé sur Calyssa. Cette dernière le reconnut de suite, c'était lui qui avait tué Geoffrey et lui qui l'avait mordu dans la forêt. C'était Aleksander.

Il s'avança et tendit sa main à Calyssa. Elle leva sa main, et vit Aleksander sourire, satisfait. Mais alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait la lui prendre, elle se contenta de la repousser et de se relever.

Il ne perdit pas son sourire, mais il était beaucoup plus amer cette fois. Haussant les épaules, il claqua des doigts, un jeune garçon entra. Il avait des cheveux blonds qui commençaient à devenir un peu trop long. D'énormes cernes entourées ses beaux yeux bleus ; un humain. Son torse dénudé laissait voir plusieurs marques profondes, des morsures, des brûlures et même des plaies qui ressemblaient à des traces de fouets.

Il avait dans ses mains une chaine qui semblait bien trop lourde pour lui. Aleksander la saisit et s'approcha de Calyssa qui recula précipitamment. Son corps rencontra la surface dure du mur.

\- Rien ne sert de fuir mon chat.

Il fit signe à Johan de venir l'aider et ils entreprirent tous les deux d'attacher les chaines autour des mains et des pieds de Calyssa qui tentait vainement de se débattre. Aleksander sourit quand ils eurent fini.

\- Vous nous avez bien fait courir, dit-il. Mais je suis obstiné, tu as du t'en rendre compte. Tu es enfin à moi.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez enfermé, que vous me retenez, que je vous appartiens.

\- Quel impertinence.

Il tira sur la chaine, Calyssa se retrouva collé au corps d'Aleksander, ce dernier lui caressa doucement la joue. Elle grimaça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ma douce ?

Elle grimaça à nouveau, ce surnom ne lui plaisait pas venant de lui.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir mordu ?

Aleksander fit mine de réfléchir. Il s'éloigna et fit quelques pas autour d'elle.

\- Pour le jeu. Tu sais quand on a une existence aussi longue faut savoir trouver de nouvelle façon de faire passer le temps, dit-il. Puis quand je vous ai vus à Shepperton toi et ton amie, tellement déterminées alors que vous saviez très bien n'avoir aucune chance. Prendre la fuite et croire avec naïveté faut l'avouer pouvoir nous échapper, j'ai trouvé cela… Attendrissant.

Il était complètement taré, Calyssa ne trouvait aucune autre explication. Un jeu ? Faire passer le temps ? Un peu de lecture, un scrabble, une partie d'échec d'accord mais transformer et tuer des gens ? Fallait avoir un problème.

\- Tu m'as tapé dans l'œil ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentie ça en voyant une femme. Je me suis dit que mon cadeau te ravirait.

\- Oh mais oui mais quel immense plaisir, ironisa-t-elle.

Aleksander ignora sa remarque et continua

\- Ton amie pour sa part n'aura pas le grand honneur de devenir mienne mais ne t'inquiète pas je lui réserve quelques surprises, elle accompagnera Raphaël dans ses petites activités.

D'un geste du menton il désigna le jeune garçon qui avait ramené les chaines, ce dernier baissa la tête.

\- Jamais vous ne la toucherez, s'emporta Calyssa. Un jour vous payerez tout ce que vous faites.

Aleksander la regarda avant d'éclater de rire, un rire dénué de joie et glacial. Il lui tapota la tête avant de sortir, Johan à ses talons. Calyssa fut contrainte de suivre, Raphaël fermait la marche. Ils montèrent un escalier de pierre et atterrirent dans un long couloir. Le sol était fait d'un beau carrelage beige imitation marbre, les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé.

Ils traversèrent le corridor et bifurquèrent à gauche atterrissant dans une pièce à la dimension démesurée. Elle comportait plusieurs bibliothèques, ainsi que plusieurs canapés, poufs ou fauteuils en tout genre.

\- Tout est posé ?

Rohan qui était assis dans un fauteuil un livre à la main, releva son regard et le posa sur son père. Il hocha la tête avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Aleksander se tourna vers sa prisonnière et entreprit de lui défaire ses liens. Il balança ensuite la chaîne dans les bras de Raphaël qui faillit s'écrouler sous l'impact.

Calyssa le regarda, croyait-il qu'elle allait rester bien sagement ici ? Elle fit un pas en arrière.

\- Tu peux allez où bon te semble, les sorts ont été renforcés tu es coincée, informa-t-il en souriant.

La prenaient-ils pour une débutante ? Elle connaissait tout de même pas mal de sort et par chance il lui avait laissé sa baguette. Elle s'éloigna et retourna dans le couloir. Quoiqu'il en dise, elle tenterait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sortir d'ici. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cette baraque était géante.

Au bout d'un long moment Calyssa avait fait le tour, aucune des portes ne voulaient céder même en utilisant toute sa force, les fenêtres semblaient également incassable elle était véritablement coincée. Elle avait testé tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait mais aucun n'avait eu d'effet, elle poussa un long soupir.

 _Mercredi, 25 novembre 1981._

Un bruit sourd fit sursauter Calyssa, elle se leva dans un bond et quitta le salon à la hâte. Des gémissements lui parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles, elle reconnut la voix de Raphaël. Elle courut jusqu'à l'endroit d'où provenaient les bruits, Raphaël était au sol se tenant la joue les yeux humides, la lèvre en sang.

Johan le regardait comme si il n'était d'un misérable insecte. Elle le vit lever la main à nouveau.

\- Laisse-le ! s'exclama-t-elle en se mettant devant lui.

Il la regarda surpris d'avoir été ainsi interrompu. Il s'approcha d'elle plus menaçant que jamais, mais Calyssa ne sourcilla pas, ne bougea pas.

\- Essaye, le provoqua-t-elle.

Johan semblait hésiter, elle ne put empêcher un sourire victorieux d'apparaitre. Etre ainsi retenu ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle savait en jouer Aleksander n'appréciait que très peu qu'on la touche. Rohan s'y était risqué la veille en la poussant brutalement contre un mur quand elle avait osée lui répondre. Son père l'avait alors remis à sa place assez violemment. Si elle pouvait tourner cela à son avantage elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

Johan grogna et sortit de la pièce d'un pas rageur. Calyssa s'accroupit près de Raphaël, quand elle approcha sa main de son visage, ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle posa sa main sur joue et lui releva la tête. Sa lèvre était enflée et saignait abondement.

\- Tu es bien arrangé, souffla-t-elle.

Le sang lui titillait dangereusement ses sens, elle n'avait rien avalée depuis des jours n'acceptant pas de se nourrir avec du sang d'humain. Elle dut se faire violence pour garder le contrôle.

\- Viens, je vais t'aider.

Elle l'aida à se relever, alors qu'elle allait le conduire dans la salle de bain pour le débarrasser du sang et le soigner, Aleksander apparut juste devant. Elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son expression ? Etait-il en colère ? Resserrant son emprise sur Raphaël, elle se plaça en fonction d'être entre eux au cas où Aleksander tenterait quelque chose.

\- Ma douce ! Johan vient de me rapporter que tu l'as interrompu pendant la punition de Raphaël, est-ce là la vérité ?

Elle déglutit, sa voix était glacial tout comme son regard. Si elle le désirait elle pourrait l'abattre sur le champ, il n'était jamais sur ses gardes se pensant bien trop au-dessus pour qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Ce qui était bien évidemment faux, mais elle ne s'y risquerait pas. Elle pourrait tuer Aleksander, peut-être même deux ou trois autres vampires mais elle n'aurait jamais le dessus sur le clan entier ils étaient bien trop nombreux. A quoi bon le tuer si c'était pour mourir ensuite ? Elle espérait bien sortir d'ici vivante pour libérer Raphaël.

Elle se redressa se tenant bien droite.

\- Oui.

Calyssa le vit lever la main, elle ne cilla pas et attendit simplement que le coup parte mais il se contenta de lui caressa la joue.

\- Ma douce, tu ne peux t'interposer comme ça pendant qu'il puni l'esclave.

Elle se demandait jusqu'où elle pouvait pousser la chance.

\- Mais je pense que cela n'est pas nécessaire qu'il soit violenté. Raphaël est quelqu'un d'obéissant et il n'y aucune raison qu'il soit ainsi maltraité.

Elle aurait préféré lui demander de le libéré mais elle était presque sûre que cela ne serait pas accepté, il était préférable qu'elle tente de réduire la violence dont il était victime jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le faire sortir d'ici.

\- Hum soit si c'est ce que tu désires je demanderai à ce qu'il soit mieux traité.

Il la regarda avant de sortir. Raphaël qui était tout tendu depuis qu'Aleksander était entré se détendit presqu'instantanément.

\- Je n'arrive pas y croire, souffla-t-il.

Calyssa lui sourit et le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche. Elle l'aida à se débarbouiller tout en cherchant du désinfectant. Mais elle n'en trouva pas ce qui n'était pas étonnant en soi, ils étaient tous vampire et ce qu'ils ne l'étaient pas n'étaient que des larbins à leurs services donc pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de les soigner ?

\- Merci, dit Raphaël.

Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait parler librement sans que quelqu'un ne l'entende, elle essaya de lui faire passer le message par la légilimencie, elle ne l'avait jamais pratiquée avant mais cela n'était pas bien compliqué. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et pensa de toute ses forces la phrase qu'elle voulait lui dire « **Je vais te sortir d'ici, quand mes amis viendront me chercher je ne te laisserais pas derrière**. ».

Au regard surpris de Raphaël, elle sut qu'il l'avait reçu il voulut dire quelque chose mais elle lui fit signe de se taire et hocha la tête en souriant. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il prit maladroitement Calyssa dans ses bras, cette dernière resta quelque seconde interdite, un peu surprise par son geste avant de répondre à l'étreinte.

 _Samedi, 26 novembre 1981._

Le soleil se couchait doucement donnant de belles couleurs au ciel, Calyssa l'observait assise devant la fenêtre. Elle commençait sérieusement à désespérer cela faisait presqu'une semaine qu'elle était coincée ici. Faire le chienchien ne lui plaisait pas du tout, devoir être gentil avec Aleksander la dégoutait mais si elle faisait cela c'était pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté plus elle l'avait dans la poche et plus il faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

Raphaël n'avait pas été violenté depuis, Johan avait bien réessayé mais Aleksander s'y était vite interposé. Même si c'était la pire des ordures, il tenait parole, de plus il n'avait jamais de geste déplacé envers elle. Mais c'était tout de même un homme horrible, qui maltraitait, tuait, torturait sans moindre pitié. Il ne permettait pas à Calyssa de se nourrir sauf si elle tuait pour ça. Sauf si elle se nourrissait de sang humain pour qu'elle devienne comme eux.

Mais jamais, ô grand jamais elle ne ferait ça. Elle se sentait affaibli ayant du mal à faire plus de cinq pas sans que ses jambes ne fléchissent, la faim lui tenaillait le ventre. Chaque odeur de sang venait agréablement lui chatouiller les narines, elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas craquer. Raphaël la voyant ainsi lui avait même proposé de lui donner son sang « Je le fais souvent, tu sais et je préfère que cela soit pour toi. », elle avait était particulièrement touchée mais avait bien évidemment refusée. Quand cela devenait trop dur, elle pensait à Emmett. Son doux regard quand il le posait sur elle, ses lèvres, son sourire. Et toutes les leçons qu'il lui avait donné et après elle pouvait tenir un peu plus longtemps comme si elle avait un regain d'énergie.

\- Ma douce, depuis deux jours je te sens bizarre, dit Aleksander en arrivant derrière elle.

Calyssa frissonna quand elle sentit ses mains dans son cou. Cela lui faisait toujours le même effet, ses poils se hérissaient et cela lui retournait l'estomac. Elle posa son regard sur lui, il avait perdu sa couleur ambré pour laisser place à un noir sombre.

\- Pourquoi poser la question alors que vous devinez très bien la réponse.

\- Rien ne t'empêche de manger mon chat, mise à part toi, dit-il.

\- Je ne toucherai jamais à un humain.

Elle se leva dans un bond et fut pris d'un vertige, Aleksander la réceptionna avant qu'elle ne tombe. Calyssa se dégagea de ses bras.

\- Vous savez que ça va se terminer, je ne resterai pas ici.

\- Tu as encore espoir qu'ils viennent te chercher ?

Il rit.

\- Tu es bien trop naïve. J'ai envoyé un groupe dans la semaine, les prévenir gentiment qu'on laisserait tranquille l'humaine s'ils ne tentaient rien pour venir te récupérer. Crois bien que si cela c'était mal passée, ton amie serait déjà ici.

Calyssa le regarda surpris.

\- Je voulais ton amie pour t'aider à mieux accepter d'être ici, j'aurais même pu être gentil avec elle. Mais tes amis commençaient un peu trop à se rapprocher de nous à mon goût. Donc on a négocié, la vie de l'humaine contre toi. Ils n'ont pas mis longtemps à accepter, ce qui a décidé le clan c'est le loup qui était avec eux. Le fiancé je me trompe ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire mais pourtant il donnait beaucoup trop d'infos pour que cela soit faux. Il n'avait jamais vu Remus ne s'étant jamais déplacé, laissant faire tout le sale boulot par ses sbires. Elle sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Evidemment si cela était vrai, elle serait soulagé que Charlie ne soit plus en danger mais le fait qu'ils l'abandonnent, le fait que Remus ait pu soumettre l'hypothèse de la laisser, et surtout le fait qu'Emmett ait pu laisser faire ça la détruisait.

\- T'es coincée ici. Tu m'appartiens !

Il lui caressa la joue avant de repartir. Quand il fut hors de sa vue, elle se laissa tomber au sol complétement anéantie. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire, ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas y croire.


	6. L'Appartenance - Chapitre 6

**L'Appartenance – Chapitre 6.**

 _Samedi, 26 novembre 1981,_

Alors que de sombres pensées tournoyer dans son esprit, un fracas ahurissant l'éleva dans la demeure. Elle se releva difficilement et alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers le grand salon, une odeur familière lui parvint. Ecarquillant les yeux, elle regarda tout autour d'elle avant qu'elle n'aperçoive Emmett arriver. Il se jeta sur elle, la serrant avec force dans ses bras. Il ne prit même pas le temps de voir si elle allait bien ou autre il repartit.

\- On ne peut pas partir, pas sans Raphaël, dit-elle.

Il s'arrêta, fit une sorte de grimace avant de faire demi-tour. Calyssa lui fit signe de la poser ce qu'il fit.

\- Qui est là ?

\- On est tous là, mais on était censé attiré l'attention à l'autre bout de la demeure et te récupéré et ressortir avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir. Des jours qu'on fait le tour, qu'on attend le bon moment…

\- Je suis désolée de tout gâcher, souffla-t-elle. Mais je lui ai promis.

\- Et je ne peux te le reprocher.

Elle essayait de retrouver son odeur, mais ses capacités étaient affaiblies par sa faim. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces.

\- Là.

Elle accéléra le mouvement et entra dans la pièce c'était une chambre. Raphaël était là, entouré de Johan, Rohan et d'Aleksander. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

\- Chérie, commença-t-il avec une voix horriblement doucereuse.

Il la regarda, la tête penché.

\- M'aurais-tu pris pour un idiot, termina-t-il avec hargne.

Il posa sa main sur la nuque de Raphaël, ce dernier était blanc comme un linge. D'ici elle le voyait trembler, elle entendait son cœur battre terriblement vite, elle sentait l'odeur salé de ses larmes qui coulait à flots sur ses joues ; il avait peur ce qui était compréhensible. Calyssa n'était pas du genre à être effrayer facilement mais à l'instant Aleksander lui faisait peur. La haine qu'il ressentait le rendait imprévisible, il pouvait à tout moment tuer Raphaël.

\- Tu savais que cela ne durerai pas, elle n'est pas à toi, hurla Emmett.

Calyssa écarquilla les yeux, était-il inconscient ? Le provoquer ainsi n'allait point sauver la vie de Raphaël. Aleksander posa son regard plein de rage sur Emmett, avant de grogner. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire.

\- Non, hurla-t-elle.

Elle se jeta sur Aleksander sans réfléchir. Elle n'avait plus de force elle le savait mais ne pouvait se résoudre à rester là regardant son petit protégé se faire tuer. Elle le percuta de plein fouet, il avait à peine reculé mais bien assez pour le faire lâcher Raphaël, elle l'attrapa d'une main et le jeta vers Emmett qui le réceptionna de justesse.

Calyssa voulut faire un bond en arrière pour s'éloigner mais Aleksander fut plus rapide, il l'attira vers lui son bras autour de son cou. Emmett fit un pas en avant mais un regard de sa dulcinée le fit se raviser.

Elle pouvait entendre des bruits de combat au loin, les hostilités avaient été lancées et elle en était la cause mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à quitter cet endroit sans Raphaël lui ayant promis. Il était maltraité, frapper, humilié elle ne pouvait partir et l'abandonner à son sort.

\- Père, puis-je ? demanda Johan.

Aleksander hocha la tête, Johan sourit et se jeta sur Emmett qui plaça Raphaël derrière lui. Johan avait le dessus, Calyssa regardait la scène horrifié si ça continuer comme ça il allait le tuer. Alors qu'elle regardait Emmett se faire écrasé, Esmée arriva comme une flèche et asséna un coup de pied qui envoya Johan s'encastré dans le mur.

\- Ne Touche pas à mon fils, cracha-t-elle. Et toi enlève tes sales pattes d'elle.

Elle s'élança vers eux, Rohan tenta de se mettre entre eux mais il fut vite repoussée, elle attrape le bras qui maintenait Calyssa tout en se plaçant derrière lui. Il fut ainsi contraint à lâcher Calyssa qui s'écroula au sol à bout de force.

\- Hum ce n'est pas qu'être maintenu par une aussi jolie femme me déplait mais je vais devoir vous laissez.

Sans qu'aucun ne comprenne comment Aleksander se dégagea de l'emprise d'Esmée, qui se retrouva au sol, puis il disparut accompagné de ses deux fils.

\- Lâche, hurla Esmée en se relevant.

\- Leurs odeurs ont disparus, remarqua Emmett.

Il s'approche de Calyssa et l'aida à se relever.

\- Esmée, prends Calyssa, le petit et sort.

Cette dernière acquiesça.

\- Quoi ? Non, je ne vais pas vous laisser vous battre et allait me cacher.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix tu n'es pas en condition pour cela, dit Esmée en la soutenant.

Elle fit signe à Raphaël de la suivre. Calyssa jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, posant son regard sur le dos d'Emmett qui s'élançait sans hésitation dans le combat. Suivant Esmée à contre cœur, ils se dirigeaient à l'extérieur de la demeure. Sentir à nouveau l'air sur sa peau, ou encore l'herbe humide lui fit un bien fou. Esmée la déposa contre un arbre, Raphaël s'accroupit à ses côtés.

\- Tu as tenu ta promesse, souffla-t-il.

Calyssa sourit.

\- Evidemment.

Il la prit vivement dans ses bras tout en murmurant merci, mainte et mainte fois. Elle lui caressa tendrement le dos.

Le temps lui sembla tellement long, elle pouvait vaguement entendre des bruits sourds, celui du verre qu'on brise, ou même des gémissements signe qu'un combat assez violent se jouait à l'intérieur. Esmée lui avait ramené plusieurs lapins pour la sustenter, celui fit réellement du bien se sentant revivre. Ses forces lui revenaient doucement, ses sens s'amplifiaient.

Quand elle avait été transformé, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à tout ça mais quand elle avait senti que tout cela la quitter progressivement cela l'avait peiné. Elle n'en avait jamais voulu à Charlie d'avoir choisi de la laisser devenir vampire au lieu d'abrégé ces souffrances si elle avait été à sa place et Charlie à la sienne elle aurait fait la même chose. Cela était peut être égoïste mais parfaitement compréhensible parce d'une certaine façon tu la gardais une personne cher près de toi, même si elle ne serait plus jamais vraiment la même.

Calyssa n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir été transformé en vampire. Bien évidemment, si tout ce qui accompagner sa morsure aurait pu être évité cela l'aurait arrangé mais cela lui avait permis de rencontrer les Cullen et Emmett. De retrouver la sensation que procurait d'avoir une famille. Et d'avoir presque perdu ses capacités l'avaient fait comprendre à quel point cela lui importait maintenant, à présent elle ne pourrait plus sans passer. Si un jour on lui proposait un remède pour redevenir humaine elle refuserait sans hésitation.

Alors qu'elle se remettait sur ses jambes deux corps volèrent en dehors de la villa. Elle reconnut de suite Vicenzo et Mira. Carlisle accompagné du reste des Cullen sortirent et les encerclèrent.

\- On abandonne, on est désolé. Laissez-nous en vie, supplia Vicenzo.

\- Vic, s'indigna Mira.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir et lui intima de la fermer. Elle semblait surprise, Calyssa elle-même l'était. Ayant vécu presqu'une semaine avec eux elle avait bien remarqué que Vicenzo faisait tout ce que sa femme lui demander. Chaque ordre venant d'elle était exécuté dans l'immédiat par son compagnon, il n'avait jamais eu un mot trop fort envers elle.

Mira l'observa surprise et se tut immédiatement. Vicenzo reporta son attention sur Carlisle.

\- On a juste fait ce qu'Aleksander demander, mais nous ne sommes pas comme lui. On ne vous embêtera plus jamais, vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous.

Le chef de la famille Cullen semblait réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre. Calyssa savait ce qu'il allait faire en quelques semaine elle avait appris à le connaitre. C'était un homme droit, loyal et qui faisait tout ce qui pouvait pour protéger sa famille et tous les gens qui comptaient pour lui. Mais il était également quelqu'un pleins de bons sentiments pensant que chaque personne avait le droit au bénéfice du doute et à la rédemption.

\- Soit, partez avant que je ne change d'avis.

Vicenzo hocha la tête, attrapa fermement la main de sa femme et prit la fuite. Calyssa les regarda partir se faisant violence pour ne pas les poursuivre et les achever. Elle ne pensait aucunement que leurs rédemptions soit sincère. Ayant vu la haine qui animée Mira elle doutait qu'ils puissent changer. La question était s'en mordraient-ils les doigts plus tard ?

\- Je ne les aurais pas laissé partir, informa-t-elle.

\- Tu avais quelque chose Edward ?

\- Ils avaient l'air sincère.

Calyssa eut un petit rire.

\- Ce sont des sorciers, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, bloquer leurs esprits et faire voir ce qu'ils désirent. On aurait dû les tuer.

\- Caly, dit Carlisle fermement.

Cette dernière se tut immédiatement, il haussait que très rarement la voix et là c'était signe que la discussion était close.

\- Rentrons.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Les Denali les avaient rejoints après avoir fait le ménage dans la demeure pour ne laisser aucune trace. Ils n'utilisèrent pas leurs vitesses vu que Remus les avaient accompagnés elle trouvait cela d'ailleurs très dangereux mais cela avait été obligatoirement au vue des sorts qui devait être retiré. Calyssa et Emmett avançait main dans la main, il lui jetait sans arrêt des coups d'œil comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bel et bien là.

\- Comment tu as réussi à laisser Charlie à l'écart ? demanda Calyssa en posant son regard redevenu ambré.

Charlie était resté à la villa Denali sous la protection d'Irina. Calyssa avait du mal à y croire qu'elle ait accepté cela sans y mettre d'opposition.

\- Je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire, avoua-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Elle… Elle est enceinte.

Calyssa s'arrêta brusquement son regard toujours posée sur Remus qui s'était aussi arrêter.

\- Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama-t-elle. C'est génial, oh Remus tu dois être tellement heureux.

\- Oui, même si je suis un peu effrayer.

Il sourit devant la joie non dissimulé de son amie.

\- Je serais la marraine hein ?

\- Evidemment.

Calyssa sourit et se remit en route. Charlie était enceinte c'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'ils avaient eu depuis des semaines avec tout ce qu'il c'était passée dernièrement cela était le bienvenue. Après elle sentait l'anxiété de Remus et elle la comprenait. C'était un évènement assez bouleversant mais elle savait ce qu'il l'inquiété le plus sa lycanthropie. Il avait peur d'être un danger pour lui. Mais Calyssa savait très bien que cela ne serait jamais le cas.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche – vers le milieu, Emmett avait pris Remus sur ses épaules – ils étaient arrivés à la villa mais quelque chose clochait. Calyssa avait un mauvais pressentiment. Tout était silencieux, aucun cœur ne battait dans les alentours et une odeur assez forte régnait.

\- Charlie, appela Remus d'une voix tremblante.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse si ce n'est qu'un lourd et inquiétant silence. Elle le vit se précipiter dans la villa au bout de quelque minute un cri déchirant, un hurlement de douleur retentit. Calyssa se figea, cela lui prit quelque minutes avant de pouvoir avancer, elle se dirigea lentement vers l'arrière de la demeure.

Arrivé là-haut, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Remus était agenouillé par terre le corps de sa fiancé dans ses bras. Charlie était livide, ses yeux qui étaient ouvert étaient vides, ses cheveux étaient ternes. Une plaie profonde traverser son abdomen, elle avait plusieurs morsures sur le corps. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés à certains endroits.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle.

Elle entendit vaguement Alice poussait une exclamation de terreur, tout comme elle entendit à peine Emmett lui parlait, tout le monde autour d'elle s'était effacée. Elle ne voyait que Charlie étendu dans les bras de Remus sans vie.

Ce n'était pas possible non, cela ne pouvait être réel. Elle devait se marier, Calyssa aurait dû devenir la marraine de son bébé à naitre, lui apprenant toutes les bêtises que ses parents auraient voulu qu'il n'apprenne jamais. Charlie lui aurait jeté un regard réprobateur mais son sourire amusé l'aurait trahit. Oui c'était ce qu'il aurait dû se passer.

Des cris la ramèrent brutalement sur terre, c'était les cris d'un homme meurtri à qui on avait retiré sa seule source de bonheur, les cris d'un homme anéanti à qui il ne restait absolument plus rien. Elle son regard sur Remus qui serrer le corps de sa dulcinée fort contre lui.

Elle sentit deux bras l'entourait, mais cela ne lui fit aucun effet. Les papillons avaient disparus, laissant place à un vide profond.

\- Ou est passée Irina ? demanda Calyssa dans un souffle. Elle était censée la protégé.

\- Ce n'est pas la faute d'Irina, s'indigna Kate.

Calyssa tourna vivement la tête vers elle, l'assassinant du regard. Elle se dégagea des bras d'Emmett et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Elle était censée la protégé, hurla-t-elle.

Un bruit les alerta. Dans un même mouvement ils se mirent en positions de défense, mais c'était seulement Irina qui arrivait doucement la tête baissée. Calyssa sentit la haine l'envahir, prendre possession de son corps. Elle ne put se contrôler, seulement dirigé par la rage elle se jeta sur Irina lui assénant un coup de poing qui l'envoya s'envoyer sur plusieurs mètres. Ne lui laissant aucun répit elle se jeta sur elle, la martelant de coup.

Ils durent se mettre à quatre pour l'éloigner d'elle, et réussir à la maitriser. Emmett se plaça devant elle et lui prit le visage entre les mains.

\- Caly, murmura-t-il.

Elle encra son regard dans celui d'Emmett, tentant de calmer ses nerfs mais cela n'eut presqu'aucun effet. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait était qu'Irina avait lâchement abandonné Charlie, c'était comme si c'était elle qui l'avait tuée.

\- Irina que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ils sont arrivés, la haine en eux. Ils étaient effrayants, ils étaient trois on était que deux et qui plus une humaine, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir qu'ils avaient déjà encerclé Charlie. Qu'est-ce que vous auriez voulu que je fasse hein, il m'aurait tuée aussi.

\- Nous, on serait mort pour la protégé, cracha Esmée.

Elle lança un regard plein de hargne dans sa direction. Calyssa se tourna vers Remus qui tenait toujours Charlie dans ses bras et s'approcha de lui. Son visage porté encore les traces de ses larmes mais il semblait s'être calmé. Quand elle posa sa main sur son épaule, il n'eut aucune réaction.

\- Remus…

\- Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar et que quand je me réveillerais elle sera dans mes bras, que quand je l'embrasserai elle se réveillera, que son sourire s'agrandira et que son doux regard verts se posera sur moi, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Dis-moi que j'entendrais encore ses je t'aime dans le creux de mon oreille.

\- Oh Remus.

Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il lâcha doucement le corps de sa fiancer et s'écroula à nouveau, les larmes coulant à flots. Il s'agrippa à elle.

\- Dis-moi que cela n'est pas réel, hurla-t-il.

\- J'aimerais tellement, souffla-t-elle.

Ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment, lui pleurant dans ses bras, elle lui caressant les cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser. Elle avait aussi mal que lui, si ce n'est plus se sentant terriblement coupable. C'était elle qui l'avait entrainé la dedans. Elle l'avait conduit jusqu'à la mort.

Remus s'était calmé, elle baissa les yeux et constata qu'il s'était assoupis mais elle ne lâcha pas pour autant, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le réveiller. Pour le moment il dormait, pendant ses moments-là la douleur était absente rien ne servait de la faire revenir. Elle continua donc de lui caresser les cheveux dans un geste presque mécanique.

Tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait partagés avec Charlie remontèrent. Leurs rencontres au jardin d'enfants. « Moi c'est Charlie, tu veux jouer avec moi ? » Ses yeux l'observant, un grand sourire, ou il manquait encore quelques dents.

Leurs premières disputes à Halloween, l'année suivante. « Ma maman a dit que c'était moi qui avait le plus beau costume, ner. ». Sa moue boudeuse, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

Leurs fugues pour se retrouver alors qu'elles étaient punis de sorties quand elles avaient respectivement 8 et 10 ans. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. » Elle avait une mine soucieuse, mais ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

Le jour où elles avaient reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. « Caly, je vais à Poudlard. ». Elle sautillait de joie, ses longs cheveux bruns bougeant au rythme de ses sauts.

Quatre ans plus tard alors que les parents de Calyssa mouraient, Charlie s'était approchée d'elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues tacheter de taches de rousseur. « Je suis désolée Caly, tellement désolée. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, à part que je suis là, pour toujours je te le promets. ». Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras avec force.

Pour Toujours. Cela s'était arrêter bien brusquement, le destin lui avait fait rompre sa promesse. Elle trouvait cela injuste et cruel. C'était elle qui aurait dû mourir, ayant décidée de participer à cette mission, l'ayant entraînée dans tout cela, cela aurait être elle. Calyssa l'aurait préférée.

Caressant toujours les cheveux de Remus, son regard tomba sur le corps de son amie, Carlisle l'avait recouvert avec un tissu. Ils avaient l'intention de l'enterrer à l'endroit que Calyssa avait découvert quelques jours plutôt. C'était un endroit magnifique, paisible pour y reposer pour l'éternité.

 _Dimanche, 27 novembre 1981._

Calyssa regardait le soleil se levait, Remus allongé sur ses jambes dormait toujours. Elle n'avait pas osée bouger ne souhaitant pas le réveillé. Ils avaient donc passée le restant de la nuit dehors, Alice était passée déposer une couverture sur Remus. Le corps de Charlie avait été déplacé. Alice et Rosalie s'étaient occupés d'elle, la nettoyant, la coiffant et l'habillant. Calyssa leur était reconnaissante pour cela elle n'aurait pas pu le faire elle-même.

Remus commençait à doucement à se réveiller. Il se redressa, un peu surpris d'être dehors. Il jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui, et se figea quand il se posa sur Calyssa. Les évènements de la veille semblaient lui revenir, ses yeux s'embuèrent. Elle lui pressa doucement la main.

\- La cérémonie va bientôt commencer, informa-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête. Calyssa se releva et tendit sa main à son ami qui la prit sans hésiter. Ses os craquèrent, il grimaça. Ils rentrèrent dans la demeure, une ambiance sombre y régnait, Emmett était assis à même le sol, observant la porte, quand Calyssa entra il se leva mais ne bougea pas ne sachant pas quoi faire.

\- On commence ? demanda Carlisle en se dégageant doucement des bras de sa femme.

Calyssa acquiesça.

\- Je veux allez la chercher, dit Remus d'une voix faible mais déterminé.

Carlisle le regarda avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Ils montèrent à l'étage, après quelques minutes ils redescendirent, le corps de Charlie dans les bras de son fiancé. Ce dernier semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Carlisle restait derrière lui à l'aguet, guettant le moindre signe de relâchement pour être prêt à le réceptionner au cas cela arrivait. Mais il arriva en bas de l'escalier sans embûche, il resserra son emprise. Ils sortirent les uns après les autres de la villa et marchèrent. Vu que l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre n'était pas vraiment à coté, Carlisle prit Charlie dans ses bras et Emmett s'occupait de prendre Remus sur ses épaules.

Quinze minutes plus tard ils étaient arrivés, Carlisle donna le corps de Charlie à son fiancé. Un cercueil improvisé était posé un peu plus loin.

\- J'ai essayé de lui construire un truc potable …

Calyssa se tourna vers Emmett.

\- Merci.

Il lui fit un petit sourire. Elle essaya de lui rendre mais c'était peine perdu cela ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'a autre chose. Remus s'approcha doucement de la boite ou allait reposer pour l'éternité sa bien aimé. Il fut pris de violent tremblement, sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Calyssa arriva derrière et posa ses mains sous les siennes pour l'aider. Ils posèrent doucement le corps de Charlie dans le cercueil. Remus regarda Charlie, retira son collier un cadeau qu'il tenait de sa mère et le déposa délicatement sur elle. Et ils s'éloignèrent un peu.

Carlisle s'approcha et prit la parole :

\- Nous sommes tous là aujourd'hui, ta famille, tes amis et ceux qui t'ont suffisamment approchée pour apprécier l'étendue de ta personnalité et de ta bonté. Nous sommes là pour te dire adieu. Tu pars avant nous, nous rappelant que nous ne sommes qu'une infime partie de l'univers, une particule qui brille un temps, puis s'éteint... Nous rappelant aussi qu'il faut jouir de chaque minute que nous passons sur cette terre, toi tu savais cultiver l'amour et l'amitié...Tu ne craignais pas de partir, c'était pour toi une simple loi de la nature mais pour nous qui restons, tu laisses un vide immense. Comment ne pas regretter l'amie fidèle et généreuse que tu as toujours été ? C'est accablés de tristesse et de compassion que nous nous tournons vers ton futur époux et ta famille pour leur présenter nos plus sincères et respectueuses condoléances. Dans ce train qui t'emporte, il y a tout un wagon de pensées et de fleurs que nous t'offrons mais nous gardons ton rire, ta bonne humeur et ta gentillesse pour toujours au fond de notre cœur. Repose en paix, les trains partent à l'heure. Nous sommes tous les passagers d'une même destination finale. « Chacun porte au fond de lui comme un petit cimetière de ceux qu'il a aimés » disait Romain Rolland. Aujourd'hui, tu viens prendre ta place parmi ces êtres chers ! Adieu !

Calyssa qui voyait Remus flancher, le prit par les épaules et le tira vers elle le soutenant fermement. Carlisle se tourna vers eux, attendant le feu vert pour fermer le cercueil, elle hocha rigidement la tête.

Il ferma donc la boite. Emmett et Jasper prirent chacun un côté et l'amenèrent jusqu'au trou qui avait été creusé un peu plus loin. Ils le déposèrent dedans. Alice avait distribué une rose rouge à chacun et l'un après l'autre ils la jetaient sur le cercueil. Remus la jeta et se cala dans les bras de Calyssa, celle-ci était la dernière. Sa rose se trouvait toujours dans ses mains, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle essayait depuis que cela s'était passé de garder son sang-froid, pour Remus. Mais aussi pour elle, n'étant pas sûre de pouvoir se reprendre si elle avait le malheur de se laisser aller. Néanmoins, debout devant la tombe de son amie, elle avait bien plus de difficulté à se contenir.

Son regard tomba sur celui de Remus, brillant, vide de tout bonheur. Il s'accrocher désespérément à elle. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faiblir, elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle tendit son bras et lâcha la rose qui tomba lourdement sur le cercueil.

\- Adieu, murmura Calyssa.


	7. Epilogue

**L'Appartenance – Epilogue.**

 _Lundi 4, janvier 1982._

Une douce lumière filtrait à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre, Calyssa était assise sur le canapé, un plaid sur ses jambes même s'il lui était de toute évidence d'aucune utilité. Mais c'était un cadeau de Charlie pour le noël de 1979.

Elle le caressait du bout des doigts. Remus la regardait faire, assis à même le sol.

Après la mort de Charlie il y a de ça deux mois, ils étaient rentrés à Londres et avaient emménagés ensemble, Remus ne pouvait pas supporter de retourner dans leur appartement sans elle. Et Calyssa devait se l'avouer avoir Remus avec elle soulageait, tout du moins un minimum, sa peine.

Leur groupe avaient éclaté, il ne restait plus qu'eux deux les deux seuls survivants. Ils avaient survécu mais à quel prix ? Ils devaient supporter le vide qu'ils laissaient, la douleur que cela leur infligeait. Gérer le manque que cela leur procurait.

Le plus dur ce n'était pas pour ceux qui partaient mais bien pour ceux qui restaient. Calyssa laissa retomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et planta son regard ambré sur le plafond. Ses pensées la ramenèrent à Emmett et sur la façon dont leur relation plutôt brève s'était terminée.

 _Le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher, Remus avait été contraint par Esmée de manger un petit quelque chose et d'aller se coucher. Calyssa, pour sa part était assise, devant la tombe de Charlie._

 _Elle sentit Emmett arriver derrière elle. Il s'assit et l'enlaça mais elle n'arrivait pas, ayant l'impression que Charlie en mourant avait emmené sa joie de vivre et une partie d'elle. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle avait perdu tout ce qui la caractérisait, sa bonne humeur, sa joie de vivre. Charlie avait emporté avec elle tout ce qui était de bien en Calyssa ne lui laissant plus que la haine, la rancœur et un profond désir de vengeance. Cela ne laissait presqu'aucune place à l'amour._

 _Emmett le sentait bien, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa belle et il attendit patiemment qu'elle se livre._

 _\- Je pense que j'ai besoin de temps Emmett…, lâcha-t-elle après un bon moment._

 _Il le savait, mais le penser et l'entendre n'était pas la même chose. Il ne voulait pas la laisser mais ne pouvait pas non plus la forcer à accepter sa présence si elle n'en ressentait pas l'envie ni même le besoin. Il la serra plus fort, releva la tête et déposa un doux baiser dans son cou._

 _\- Je te laisserais le temps qu'il faudra._

 _Calyssa le regarda, il était tellement avenant avec elle. Elle lui pressa doucement la main, comme pour le remercier. Il sourit, lui caressa les cheveux avant de repartir._

Après ça ils étaient partis, ayant besoin de s'éloigner de tout ça. S'éloigner du lieu où tout avait basculé. Et s'éloigner de celle qui avait lâchement abandonné Charlie à son sort. Cela avait beaucoup entaché les rapports Cullen-Denali. Esmée en voulait terriblement à Irina, Carlisle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait être aussi lâche, tout comme sa femme l'avait dit ils seraient morts pour elle. Ils avaient tout de même remercié Tanya et avaient quittés l'Alaska pour retourner à Forks.

Mais ils y avaient eu tout de même de bons souvenirs, Remus avait passé ses derniers moments avec Charlie là-haut, il avait pu la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Ils avaient passés de merveilleux moments. Calyssa pour sa part, y avait trouvé une famille, et l'amour parce que quoi qu'elle en dise Emmett était l'homme de sa vie. La seule chose qui l'avait poussé à le quitter était que pour l'instant elle ne pouvait le lui rendre, ne pouvait lui donner exactement ce qu'il attendait.

Trop de mauvaises choses l'habitaient actuellement, elle devait pouvoir faire son deuil et se décharger de la haine qu'elle ressentait avant. Et si Emmett était le bon comme elle le pensait ils se retrouveront. Après s'il ne pouvait l'attendre elle ne lui en voudrait pas, elle comprendrait.

Elle sentit le canapé s'affaisser légèrement, Remus venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Tu devrais retourner travailler.

Calyssa posa son regard sur lui.

\- Impossible, toi-même tu sais pour que les créatures dans notre genre il n'y plus rien.

\- J'ai tout de même du travail.

\- Remus, tu dois le changer régulièrement pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons et tu te retrouves avec des travails où tu es bien trop qualifié.

Il ne pouvait la contredire sur cela.

\- Je me suis rendu au ministère en rentrant pour signaler la… disparition de Charlie. J'ai appris que Johnson était en vie.

Calyssa se tourna vivement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ? Il s'est jeté à corps perdu contre presque un clan entier de vampires pour nous permettre de fuir.

Remus haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il est impressionnant. Il avait quelques mois de congé pour s'en remettre mais il doit revenir cette semaine pour reprendre ses fonctions. Je suis sûr que tu pourras le convaincre de te reprendre.

Calyssa hésitait. C'était tentant, elle ne se voyait pas travailler dans autre chose, son rêve avait toujours été d'être Auror et alors qu'elle y était presque, sa morsure avait anéanti ses rêves. Elle regarda Remus, qui lui serra brièvement la main avant de se lever.

Elle soupira, il avait raison,

 _Jeudi, 8 janvier 1982._

Elle pénétra dans l'immense établissement qu'était le ministère, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Tous les regards se tournaient sur son passage, cela la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle avait la sensation que tout le monde pouvait deviner ce qu'elle était.

Elle ne souhaitait pas cacher sa nature, n'en ayant pas honte mais elle avait tout de même décidé de porter des lentilles pour passer un peu plus inaperçu. Arrivée à l'étage du département de la justice magique, elle prit la direction du bureau d'Adrian Johnson.

Mais une fois devant la porte, elle hésita. Alors qu'elle s'était décidée après plusieurs minutes à partir la porte s'ouvrit et Adrian apparut. Quand il l'aperçut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Calyssa l'était également mais elle eut la décence de ne pas le laisser paraitre. Adrian avait une cicatrice énorme qui partait de son front pour mourir dans son cou. Il se tenait grâce à une canne et elle pouvait également apercevoir une brûlure sur son bras droit.

\- Bartholomew, souffla-t-il.

\- Monsieur.

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer dans son bureau, elle lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier et entra.

\- Assieds-toi.

Elle obéit. Adrian revint vers sur bureau en claudiquant, il la regarda avant de s'asseoir.

\- J'ai appris pour Miss Milner, toutes mes condoléances.

Elle le remercia. S'en suivit un silence plus que gênant.

\- Que puis-je pour toi ?

Calyssa ne savait pas réellement comment aborder la chose.

\- J'aimerais reprendre mon poste.

Adrian la regarda, comme s'il l'analysait. Elle avait la sensation qu'il savait ce qu'elle était et qu'il cherchait le meilleur moyen de la jeter sans pour autant risquer sa vie.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Calyssa était surprise ne pensant absolument pas que cela serait aussi facile. Peut-être n'avait-il pas remarqué.

\- Je…

Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire.

\- Je sais, dit Adrian. Je suis Auror depuis plus de trente ans, je sais reconnaitre un vampire quand j'en vois un même si celui-ci met des lentilles.

\- Mais alors pourquoi ?

\- Peut-être parce que je me sens responsable. Mais surtout parce que j'ai su déceler le talent chez toi quand tu es venu toute déterminée te jeter à corps perdu dans cette mission alors que des Auror plus aguerri ne s'y risquaient même pas. Tu es déterminée, courageuse. Mais ça sera pas facile, tout le monde au bout d'un moment se rendra compte, et tu sais très bien comment cela se passe dans ces cas-là, tu seras fuie. Tant que je serais chef, ta place est assurée.

Il marqua une pause et massa son genou douloureux.

\- Mais je finirais par partir, faudra que tu ais fait tes preuves d'ici là. Que tu sois devenu indispensable. Ce qui je pense ne sera pas difficile pour toi.

Calyssa sourit, touchée par ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

\- Merci.

Adrian sourit et tendit sa main, Calyssa lui serra avant de se relever et de sortir. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir, elle s'arrêta.

\- Vous n'êtes pas responsable, lança-t-elle avant de partir.

Elle ne l'avait pas laissé répondre cela n'était pas nécessaire, sachant très bien ce qu'il ressentait. Quoiqu'elle lui dise, son impression restera inchangée tout comme pour elle. Plusieurs personnes lui avaient dit qu'elle n'était pas responsable de la mort de Charlie, mais rien n'y personne ne pourrait lui faire disparaitre ce sentiment de culpabilité qui la rongeait.

Calyssa rentra. Au vu de l'heure qu'il était Remus ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer du travail, elle se décida à lui préparer le repas. Il pénétra dans l'appartement alors qu'elle finissait de dresser la table.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et s'assit. Il semblait épuisé.

\- Caly, ça me touche mais je n'ai pas très faim.

\- S'il te plait, tu ne manges presque plus…

\- D'accord, soupira-t-il.

Elle s'assit à côté, avant de quitter le ministère elle avait récupéré quelques dossiers.

\- Alors ce rendez-vous ?

Calyssa sourit.

\- Bien, je suis réembauchée.

\- Parfait.

Il sourit et finit de manger. Calyssa retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé toujours le plaid sur ses jambes replies, les dossiers du ministère posés dessus. Remus vint s'installer à ses côtes un livre dans les mains, elle lui offrit un bout de plaid qu'il glissa sur ses jambes.

Assis ainsi tous les deux, bien au chaud dans l'appartement, partageant le même canapé, le même plaid mais également une douleur commune. S'en remettront-ils ? Cela n'était pas sûr, on ne se remet jamais complètement de la mort d'une personne aimée, on apprend simplement à vivre avec…Ou plutôt sans.

* * *

Voila, c'est la fin du préquel de Destinées. J'espère que vous aurez pris autant plaisir à la lire que moi je l'ai eu à l'écrire. La suite (L'affaire P, déjà poster mais qui subit de nombreuses modifications) ne devrait pas tarder à être fini. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à venir me les poser, merci :).


End file.
